Political Blossoms
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Upon a happy time, a rain of arrows fell. With them fell lives, and the blossoms of trees. Those blossoms fell on a girl who was yet to fully bloom. This is her story. Rated for safty.
1. Default Chapter

_This is my Mulan fic, which I have been trying to get on paper for a while now. I might take this one in a completely differentdirection and rename it though…Thanks for reading, reviewing, commenting…I do not own Mulan._

_**Political blossom: the Start**_

I suppose my position began upon my time of revealing, and my return home. It had been a lovely day, with China safe, the garden at full bloom, and a wonderful potential future sitting to my father's right hand side. Relationships were blooming, as told by my grandfather somewhat embarrassingly open, and there was a very definite open bloom newly born. Upon turning red, I quickly excused myself to go get more tea. Once I was a normal color, I brought the now slightly cooler tea out and poured it with ease that I had not shown before. Judging by the surprised looks among my family, something amazing had happened. I sat down with the grace of a willow in the wind and met Shang's eyes. He was confused, and somewhat...amused by what just happened. We laughed. The rest of the family joined up shortly after.

When night had fallen and the sun was behind the mountains, it was insisted that I take the now General Shang to the gate, leading his horse. Shang had complied with the family, until they went inside and he was sure they were gone from spying. Promptly, he got off, and walked with me a little while longer. We talked, and that amused glint in his eye grew very warm. I noticed his glances at my dress that I had worn to the failure of the Matchmaker. My hair was down, and occasionally, the wind would blow it in my face. Before I could fix it, his hand brushed it out of my face. A pale pink adorned my cheeks much of the night until we finally did go to the gate, and he prepared to get on his horse. The wind again played with my hair, and this time I pushed it back. Shang laughed lightly with the breeze at the stubborn underlying emotion with my action.

His horse began to panic slightly, and I rested my hand on his mane. For some reason, as Shang did at the same time I did, the horse went to my hand. He nudged it almost urgently. The wind stopped after a dark course hair flew by in the wind and tickled my revealed forearm. Deep down in our thoughts, Shang and I had similar thoughts. Banishing them for the sake of happiness, we went back to each other for attention and the wind slowly picked up again. My hand was still on his horse and his covered mine. Watching in slight awe, he picked my hand up, turned it over, and gently kissed my palm. This time, the wind blew almost violently. It was ignored. Our eyes didn't leave contact till his horse reluctantly started forward, and General Li Shang started down the road. I watched him. He didn't turn back. He never did. It was just his way.

I stayed there, just watching the world around me in my garden, my town, and my country. I had hopped deep in my heart that it would stay this way. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the wind stopped. Birds stopped chirping. The air became stale. Subconsciously, I felt for my sword. Tasting fear, I realized it was not there. With haste, I began to move to the house. A quick action on the distant road caught my attention. It sounded like heavy, stone tipped rain, and hoof prints. I ran full out to the house, now realizing that Shang's and my decision to ignore the dark course hair in the wind was not the wisest thing to have done.

The porch was upon me. In haste to duck from an arrow, I tripped, and slid. The air was now heavy with female screams, dying animals, and the crackling of fire. Smoke made the air dense and polluted. My old side wound did not like the action, as my leg did not like being run into the stone and rough wood porch. I saw my gown spark with fire as an extremely heavy rain of fire arrows flew above my head. They met their target in my home, and my family. The garden was already burnt to the ground for the most part. Ignoring potential wounds, I bolted into the house.

Fire was everywhere, and the roof was buckling. My mother was choking on her tears and the smoke over my father's fallen body. I could do nothing as a beam fell from the roof and took her out of her misery. Khan nearby was screaming, and I was willing him to destroy his stall to flee. I heard my grandmother's strong yet rapidly weaker calls against demons, Huns, and trying frantically to put out the fire in the training room. I do not know to this day how I made it there before that side of the house fell in. In the armory, I leapt over a fire barricade, burning both the dress and my body. My grandmother was trapped in the center of the room, surrounded by the war closet, two beams, and a wall of fire. Before the rest of the house fell in, I dove on top of her, and her pain filled eyes were closed shut as I shielded her body with my own. My jump had jarred the War closet and caused it to fall on us. I braced for the impact, and felt the house come down around us, burning all the way. One thing I did notice was that my grandmother never cried out, and even when hours had passed, the fire was out, and the village was destroyed, she never lost her faith in my ability to protect her. When the time was safe enough to push up out of the rubble, and she lay in my lap dying, her blue eyes took mine.

"Live…live for "- Her body began to spasm and tried to cough up the smoke that it inhaled. I squeezed her tighter, my tears not able to fall yet. I could say nothing, and she couldn't not say anything. "Live for your future." More coughs of final breaths went through her lungs. I'd had heard that sound all too much before to not recognize it. "Live for"-she gestured to the wind borne blossoms from the near by villages-"the blossoms…" Abovemy body wracking with silent sobs now, the flat ruins of my village, and my childhood, the sun began to shine through faint rain. Blossoms became heavy with rain now as they traveled far to fall upon the desolate condition of my village. The sun completely banished the rain then. I looked up into the all too hopeful sunrise. No birds could sing this close to the village.

An unopened blossom fell on my grandmother's chest, and then rolled onto my hand. With energy not my own, I gently laid my grandmother straight in respect, and pushed back the War closet from my back. It fell open with a thunk, and opened to reveal charred edged armor, and an ash covered sword. I glanced at it before looking again at the blossom. It was a perfect little bud in my calloused, dirty, and cut hand. The wind again took it and led it, and my sight, over the black rubble and destruction before it landed on where my parent's room would be. Climbing over the rubble, ignoring the pure silence and the pain of my body, I crawled to the blossom.

Upon picking it up again, I found it rested on something. Hazily, I recall pushed black off of the golden box buried deep in my childhood home, pulling it onto my ruined dress, and opening it. Light tears fell fresh again. There, amongst the blackness of my world, was the comb of the failed matchmaker, the comb of my old future, and the comb of my mothers. It was clean, and unharmed. I had a feeling there, with the perfect comb in my dirty hair, my hand holding the blessed unopened blossom and my image of destruction around me, that things would change.

The blossom seemed to open slightly. Tears dried, and a faint smile crossed my face. I stood up, with the intention of honoring the dead. A shovel was found for the only surviving villager, my grandmother, and she found a place among the cremated comrades she had called her family for 90 years. I remember digging up my hidden training gear amongst the unusable armor and belting the sword to my waist. A basket was found, and the armor went into it. The comb was still in my hair, and the blossom went into the basket. I began walking in my delicate slippers out of the village.

A short ways away from the village, near unscathed trees. I heard a familiar whinny. Khan respectfully walked out of the woods, and nudged me. I couldn't do anything but hold on to his neck, and just take in his familiarity. He was so warm. Slowly, I climbed onto his back. His trot was careful to not jog my injured body. We tried to avoid the piles of ash and took to the road. The broken dragon of my ancestors came up on our path. A familiar red dragon pushed his way out of the fallen stone. We nodded at each other, and he climbed on behind me. If it would have been appropriate, the sound of a cricket would have made me laugh.

Word began to spread of a single Hun unit that had not been aware of their master's fall. Word began to spread that a village had been decimated by them. I heard all of this, and said nothing, with my hair up again as Ping and my dress carefully replaced with my training cloths. Everyone knew I was Mulan, but to my great respect, acknowledged Ping and Khan only. I was now at a great set of crossroads. Down the road was the palace. My position of councilor was open still. The village I was in had offered me permanent residence. Politely, with reasons not my own thoughts, I had refused, taken a night's worth of food, and set to the road again. My injuries were crudely treated by my own doings and very painful, but ultimately, they were ignored. Once I knew what road to take, I would heal myself.

There was another road though, that seemed appealing. It was a small village in between my own, and the palace. It greeted me with warmth, respect, and the option of concealment. Only the leader knew who I was. He told no one else. There was where I wanted to stay, and I began to. For nearly a year, I let myself heal there, and aided in the prosperous farming village. More rumors of a search for the Hero Mulan escaped into the little alcove where I was located. Until that moment, I spoke little, ate only what I needed to, and rarely slept.

When that rumor came, I took more of a chance to work harder to avoid the rumors. It was a sunstroke ridden day until I realized what I was doing. Amidst the depression I had receded into, I was trying to kill myself. Under orders of the leader, I took to a simpler job of a tavern keep to heal my body and soul. It was in that tavern when I again was fated to meet the past that I had inadvertently pushed away, one night, on a cold, starry night, when the trees were in bloom…

_Like? Hate? Do you like Pepsi or coke better? Or none? Will you review if I stop asking questions? He he, thanks people._

_**This is a blossoming story by Saturns Darkness**_


	2. Dignified meetings

_The meetings are just beginning…he he he…I'm seriously wondering what direction this one will take now. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. My ears turned pink reading them.  Enjoy your reading and please review._

_**Dignified meetings**_

"Sakura, table 2!" Master Li took me out of reverie of watching outside the lone kitchen window with my not so secret name combined with an order. Brushing off my richer boy style out fit, I took nothing to remember the order by, a washcloth, and my thin nearly boyish figure. In a spacey fashion, I leave the traditional kitchen and enter the commons. I pass by familiar people who I liked, and disliked, all with a pleasant blank face on, and soon was near the table by the door. The scenery around me was basic with tables, chairs, and commoners, and nothing stood out usually. Awareness crept through my thoughts as I noticed people silent around me, and their eyes following me to the table. It didn't click why the regulars were watching me until I started to ask their order and wipe down their table. Yes, it was certainly a 'their' concern.

The 'their' was very familiar, with a rat like face, imperial designed robes, and a writing case next to him. Across from him, looking at me in an unusual was his companion. He was sitting, and he head hit rather high compared to my natural height of 5'4" standing. Black hair fell back in an imperial braid, in a style of robes usual reserved for those of royal military. His dark eyes met mine, and it clicked why he didn't click with me immediately. Another rumor had been accompanying the 'lost Mulan' rumor, and it focused around the royal family. With the Emperor reaching a wise old age, he needed an heir. His daughters had died sadly at a young age by foreign diseases, and had no sons.

The General of the Chinese imperial Army was still of a young age, with a strong military lineage, and in the distant past, held regal blood. By law, the next in line to the country was the military General and by the human law, General Li Shang was in need of a legal father and the emperor was mourning the loss of 4 daughters. The forth was an enigma to even the royal family. Following logic, Commanding Li Shang became the equivalent to the crowned prince of China. Behind the scenes, I knew there was heavy controversy with no true prince. Those would be addressed at a later time, however, and Shang was always addressed as General.

By now, I had been gapping, closed mouth, at the crowned prince meeting eye contact. My eyes immediately dropped, and with haste learned from a many a mess hall table, cleaned their table, and quietly asked for drinks. Mulan wouldn't' of acted so submissive, but Sakura was merely a bar maid, with no past, and no future. She had no right to gaze upon royal blood. Upon hearing there drinks, I fled to the kitchen. I breathed their order to the younger bar maid of the tavern.

She was a little thing, barely 10, and Master Li's niece. I had been training her quietly throughout the year and looked to me of a sort of teacher. To keep her father happy, I recalled the matchmaker's lessons to act as a cover up for many secret rendezvous. She approached me with the drinks in basic mugs. Still in shock, I shake my head and point the cupboards. The niece, May, reminds me in her small partially traditional voice that she is to short. She hits me at the shoulder with her 10 years of growth versus my 17. Still shaking with realizations and memories, I steady myself while I walk there, and reach up to the top shelf for the good glasses. Unfortunately, glass and weakness does not bode well. It falls, and hits the countertop. After it shatters, May tugs down on my tunic. She points to my arm. There is a lovely gash across my old archer scars. To not keep the royals waiting, I get another glass carefully, I tell May to use those, and when she filled out the command, I shove her into the commons. My arm needs to be washed before attention is drawn to it.

This tavern was the best of the small village. Comparatively, it was one of the better ones of China most likely which is modestly countered with the dismal location of the village by Master Li. Despite the reputation, however, we only use springs and wells. There was a public well to the side, and one in the back. Tavern staff went to the back well. It takes a long time to crank up the full bucket with one hand, but eventually I sit in the grass, holding the ladle over my arm. A shadow falls near the midnight torch light. I look up. Inwardly, I sigh, and wish I had a training staff with me. It was a drunkard of the village, who happened to have an obsession with me. His larger frame made that obsession almost dangerous. He didn't know the rumors of me being Mulan were true, but either way, took any opportunity to ah, come into contact with me. Prone on the ground was not a spot to be around this guy.

Moving to the door, we make small talk. The closer he gets, the more nauseating the smell of his breath is. I'm 3 feet away from the door when he grabs my rear. I turn around to tell him to stop, and he takes the opportunity to pin me. I have a bucket to my left, a drunkard on me, a door the right, and a wall behind me. My left foot starts sneaking over to the tipped over bucket. He forces his mouth on mine. I let him think he's in control till the bucket is on my foot. I kick out quickly, bending my right knee into his groin. The bucket is caught with my left hand, and swung at his head. The bucket makes him fall back, on hand on his injured manhood, another on his head. I move, and he moves to catch me angrily. A kick to the solar plexus knocks him into the wood shed that was behind the tavern. Conveniently, the door is open, and he falls into it, now unconscious. With another shaky sigh, I prop the door closed with a piece of wood, straightened my clothes and hair, and I go in.

May is running around panicking. She had heard the sounds of my fighting before, and was concerned, but more so that her father had to be called out as the village elder and the royals were requesting a very hard meal. We had to give it to him. Looking around, I see nothing that can make it, not that I possess the ability to make it anyway. I did see materials that could create the last meal I ever ate at home, as it was now ingrained into my skull. May is taken by the shoulders. "You're the commons' mistress now. I'm the cook temporarily. Go." Gently, I shove the overwhelmed girl by the door, shut it tightly after she leaves, open the front serving doors slightly so I can multitask, and begin cooking.

In the commons, I hear her explain to Shang and Fu Chi about the predicament, and then started playing the perfect little Hostess her father had inadvertently trained her to be. In a time to short to be real, the food is ready, and again, I have to fix my hair from its pony tail. May comes running up to me, talking about how the weasel is getting antsy. Forgetting about my hair, the food is placed on a tray, and taken out. Slowly, I walk, to show respect and to show professionalism. I place it on the table, and bow. Eyes down, I straighten up and turn around, trying to respond to another table. Shang reaches out to grab my arm to stop me. I wince, one, because of the gash, and two, he is touching me. I don't like being touched. He orders me to turn around. I have to follow.

"Yes, your majesty?" He murmurs something about tasting the food first, in order to give proper compliment to the host, and the wonderful cook in back. 'He must be a master in his field'. I resist a snort. Kind of. I don't know if he caught my very unlady like snort. If he did, he showed no notice. I tensely wait for approval, as does the rest of the tavern. No one eats or drinks in the time it takes for several bites and a drink. Finally, fu Chi stops, and waits for the heir to finish. His face is unreadable. Li Shang sat back. He politely nodded, and gestured to Fu Chi to hand something over. Fu Chi for once didn't say anything and Shang counts out quite a bit of Yuan. Despite the richness of the tavern, my family had more, and this total matched my old family's wealth. I have to decide then. Do I still have honor and dignity? Does Sakura? More importantly, does Mulan? I straighten suddenly, not realizing I began to slump. I push my hair behind my ears, take the discarded dishes, and leave the money sitting there. Silence becomes huge for a moment, then breaks. The sudden chatter hides Shang's laughter.

In the kitchen, my mood has turned foul. May says little to me for the remainder of the night, and works the floor completely. Master Li comes back shortly after we kick people out. May and I are dead on our feet because clean up was harder than usual, and the notice of the late night visit of royalty brought much more business. Overall, the night was productive, but finally, around 2 in the morning when the false sunrise hit, I had had enough. People began to get their bills early, food in doggy bags faster than was normal, and the door was locked. Half the people didn't realize what had happened until they were out. Kindly, master Li reminds me that I had to be awake to train the girls of the village before their traditional families caught them. My mood vanishes. I apologize for the glass, he can take it out of my pay, and finish the rest of the morning chores while I'm awake. Before I head up to my shared room with May, I hug Master Li, and he hugs me back.

_Like? Hate? Can a 2(?) ounce sparrow carry a one pound coconut? Thanks for your comments._

_**The blossom has yet to open by Saturns Darkness.**_


	3. During the rising moon

_I found an update buried deep within my documents folder. I hope you enjoy your reading and love your review._

_**During the rising Moon**_

I wake up with the sunrise, and meet my girls on the secluded woodsy area of the village. They are a bright, happy bunch, and very eager to learn. I am nearly brought back to my old self there in my old training clothing and there teaching little girls how to defend themselves. The time of morning chores approaches. The girls have to leave. There in a pleasant breeze and early morning sun surrounding the area. There is also a spy amongst the bushes. To me, it reminds me of Mushu, who had left and told me he'd be back shortly after I came to the village, and I feel no threat from it. In fact, a bunny bounds that direction. It isn't a murderer or a rapist apparently. With that conclusion, I retrieve my sword from the location against the bush, and begin to pull on old lessons long ago in my child hood.

The sword becomes me, and I become the sword. I never kept track of my time, yet always I made it back to the village without any problems. During this time, my senses are heightened. However, I fail to notice someone creeping up on me. It took another one trained like I was to do that, I have noticed when I ran acrost Chien Po, and ling, but for those I knew their sounds, and could feel their presence. A branch cracks, and I know there is someone behind me. Unfortunately, he's barely a swords length away. The he is not recognized other than an opponent for the duration for the fight.

For what ever offensive move I make, he makes. Defense proves just as uneventful. A series of generic acrobatic moves each gains us a staff. He wields it like a glaive. I wield mine like the original weapon. A pattern becomes familiar. Up down, middle, down, up, down, middle, down, up, middle, down, middle, down, middle….my first real challenge sense defending the emperor has left me tired, sweaty, and exhausted. It began to change from a fight to a training lesson that I would always respond to, and when recognition does hit me, I have no time to dodge it. Fortunately, I remember how to counter it a moment later, and my staff end is in his throat, his glaive is past his reach, and no weapons can be taken.

He stares up at me staring down at him. I begin to relax my stance. A swift kick takes my knee out, I fall, and he rolls over-practically on top of me. One hand is on the other side of me, the other its opposite. He is level with my chest, my legs pinned partially beneath his.. This isn't all that familiar. We finally get a good look at each other, with sunlight streaming in thru the branches, the wildlife singing, and the sun still shining. Shang and I had just fought again, and this time, he won. No words are spoken as we get up on our own. Brushing off the grass, I hesitantly gather my weapons. In tradition, I would have to respect the heir to china. I look at him appearing unarmed. I shake my head, and give a cynical smile. He isn't a prince. He's a general. I acknowledge that position, by a bow, and turn to leave.

"Mulan, we could've done great things together. You could've not reduced yourself to a bar maid." I cynically smile and turn back to look at him. "No, you could've gained much with Fa Mulan tempered into a Chinese doll, while I wasted away in a pile of silk and makeup." Shang couldn't deny that that's what he had wanted. "You could be Empress of China even still." I give up on him, and keep walking, disgusted. "I could be empress of Fa Mulan as well. Good day, General." I don't care if he is following me. I would've before looked back at him. Now I don't. It isn't my way anymore.

The commotion of royal visits dies down soon after Shang and Fu Chi leave. The rumors of the missing Chinese hero die down as well, to my gratefulness. The village goes back to its rice producing self with the best tavern in the region at their disposal. Quickly, Master Li begins to hand down more powers to May and I while he goes more so into the politics of the village and slightly beyond. More rumors soon replace Shang's and mine. The Huns are active again. They have connection to the Mongolian empire somehow, yet no one knows what exactly. Villages are being burnt again. Forgetting tradition, I start organizing a military form of this lovely village, with girls and women being trained as well. It is taken with a combination of grim disgust. 'Sakura' is soon dropped from peoples' memories, and Mulan replaces it. When envoys of help start being demanded and arriving, the people around me start to look up to me for advice. Eventually, it is I who dispatches aid and supplies. My nights of unrest are soon too productive to be healthy. I can feel the trace of Mulan's existence again leaking back into imperialistic Chinese society.

Two years have passed since my family did. There is a small organized village army in the northern region of china now, in which the emperor has sent envoys to affirm this to his temporary disposal. Inadvertently, I had been dragged into the politics of china as originally planned. Still, the tavern is my keep under Master Li, and is the base for military discussions.

I am 18, and considered a spinster of the village. I shrug off the insults. I don't mind at all. May had become attached to me as well. Her family has left no word of getting her, and actually, we think they have become Hun victims. It isn't discussed much. Tensions had ebbed and flowed for the past amount of time, and now it seemed it was at a climax. We didn't know what was going to happen, and training became harder. A wall was built around a portion of the village as part of that training. Antsy, it is midnight now, and any forms of feminine dress have been discarded. Using excess materials insisted upon me by a now wife of the village, I have a 'formal' silk and brocade training 'general' uniform. I finger it as I sit atop of the gate keep. The cost of this could have bought extra weaponry, and would become it if it wasn't so precious to her and her family that I wear it with honor. That I do, very much, and now, as the moon reaches near midnight, I am glad for it. Why? General Li Shang is approaching with a small army.

_Probably the last part isn't good or needed for this update. I wanted it to be longer for my readers though. Like? Hate? Boom? Please comment._

_**This is a quasi cliff hanger by Saturns darkness.**_


	4. Candlelit Sparks

_This seems short…but lately they all seem short…thank you so so so so much for the commentary on this fic. This one is going along nicely…but I still don't own_ _Mulan._

_**Candlelit Sparks**_

I gesture to the midnight guards. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I wake May, another Sakura, and several other tavern mistresses of sorts to provide bedding, and wake Master Li. He insists I have more practice with the military and stays behind me. Amidst the silence of the night and waking village, their horses provide more of an alarm than a rooster. Orders are that people will stay in their homes unless otherwise notified.

Chi Fu is not with them surprisingly. Also surprisingly, most of the small army is halted a ways back, and General Li approaches me with a horse. I hold his horse for him as he dismounts. The last meeting is still fresh in our minds but never comes up. This is not the time. He is aloof, and closed up. He looks past me. "I am here for the military mistress of this region." I step back, and hand him the reigns. Silently, I lead them in, Master Li hidden now with in a house. Inwardly, I sigh.

The tavern is our destination, and May brings Shang up a drink. First we see if his troops should be ushered in. They are with or without his consent. He knows the formalities as well as I read. Impossibly silent, the village absorbs them and falls back asleep. More guards are posted around the village. In the largest sleeping room of the inn, lit with only a candle, Shang and I discuss tactics, and abilities, sitting acrost from each other. Posture is tense with unsaid words and many nervious actions. Shang and I weren't conversing because we enjoyed each others company. It was something that denial was accompanying as a companion. It does not matter, ultimatly, and no matter how much we try, one of us finds a way to bring it out.

As I begin to leave then I am given an order. "Talk to me Mulan." He pulls a chair closer to his own. "About what?" I ask. He leans forward on the table. I resume my seat, body language impossibly calm. "Why are you the military leader here? Shouldn't my cousin be?" They are related, I just realize. I can hear critical judgment beneath the sentence. Annoyed, I look away.

Quickly, I look back, eyes flashing. This point was always a sore point for me. "There is no other military expertise in the area. All the soldiers they managed to send deserted the village for the capitol, and Master Li cannot command a large number of people. He appeals too much to the people."

Speak of the cousin, the niece flies in and attaches herself to my body for a moment. All attention is on her and all Shang's attention is on the two of us. "Mulan, Mulan come quick! There is a commotion with three of the soldiers and a red lizard." Mushu is back? Forgetting Shang, I stand and rush to where she directs, down stairs, thru corridors, and to the front of the building.

For the first time in a long time, I laugh. I am smiling when the front door flies open, and Chien Po rushes in to lift me in a great hug. Ling takes his turn next. Yao is to shy to actually touch me, but he expresses happiness. Now he is to shy to punch my shoulder first, so I do start it for him. Eventually, he hugs me. May stands off to the side, watching this. I call her close to me. She gets close enough to touch me but not hug me. Introductions are made, and she warms immediately to Yao. It's funny when he sparks an interest in fighting. Eagerly, she tries to drag him off.

Walking slowly up to her, I grab her shoulder, and pull her back. I point upstairs. "Up." Eye's down cast, she trudges up the stairs. Yao promises to play the next day (thru Ling's trying to speak from Yao's frantic attempts to stop him), and happily, she goes up to bed. I wonder out loud where Mushu is. The friends separate to reveal a dragon hidden amongst their legs. I smile. He smiles. My shoulder is tapped, and Shang is frowning at me. I don't know what is wrong. Apparently, it was a sign. Chien Po, Ling and Yao leave with somber expressions.

Back in the room, it is tense again. General Li ruined the first moment with my only living friends. Mushu couldn't even talk to me. We meet eyes, heavily guarded. Our voices show enough emotions. "Speak then, oh great General. What is this lowly girl ordered to do?" To my eye twitch, Li Shang leans back, and puts his feet on the table. He takes a moment to crack his neck. "You will serve me when I take over this military base, and then come back to palace so you can be honorably discharged and never have to see ugly military life."

I want to leave and slam the door. I keep twitching my eye for a moment until I get an idea. I go to the door and call May up. She is sent to go get my maps of the terrain. The girl is bright eyed and not even sleepy. I just shake my head and mess up her hair before I close the door. I can hear a happy squeal and May trying to be sneaky while she listened to us through the door. I have to keep her in mind if we get vocal.

The maps are slammed down on the table. A still elegant yet short nail points to the village. Shang raises an eyebrow.

"We aren't in any territory. We are in the neutral land between Mongolia and China." I receive a bored look. "You have no power here." I say it with a challenge. To my happiness, Shang gets riled up and in my face. He towers over me even though there is a table between us."No one is in power here but an honor-less female and her dishonorable daughter." I debate for a moment, deciding on the choice of actions. Pacing is what I start doing. "I have a deal for you then." I spin on my heel back to him and wait for an answer.

I give up on hiding my anger within my eyes. "What?" He has a lazyboy drawl with a rich boy accent laced within those four letteres. His dark eyes meet mine, dancing almost in the candlelight. "This is a variant of a democracy. We'll ask the people where they want me." I really don't know how they will respond, nor does Shang. The challenge is on as I open the door. Over my shoulder, I tell him that he can have this room. I'm keeping my Master bedroom.

_I felt compelled to update tonight…for a good reason…reviews make me blush. Like? Hate? Please tell me._

_**This is a 3:30 in the morning update by Saturns Darkness.**_


	5. Burnt and bruised blossoms

_Huh my idea might have a confusion point now…I need to find out when we get there I suppose. Thanks to all who reviewed. / BIG HUG OF THANKS/. I do not own this even though the idea is mine._

_**Burnt and Bruised Cherry Blossoms**_

That night, nor matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. I ended up telling people I will keep their watch for the night. They can tell I am too irritated to sleep. One old woman known as a sage/matchmaker gives me a knowing smile. I twitch in her general direction. The sunrise eventually greets me.

By now people are either sleeping or just waking up. Its time for the training session. Apparently, Shang thought so to. I motion for my girls to line up; I start my own time next to his. I am taken by surprise when a pole takes my knees out, or tries to. I land on it and snap it in half.

There is a combination of aw and shock from both groups, but Shang and I are to busy glaring at each other. "Have you been here for two years Shang?" He shakes his head. "No, but I am the general here. You are a lowly girl with a bunch of younger girls who like to play with sticks." Oh, that is going onto the list with my dishonorable daughter. The men snicker. I don't know how many girls understand his meaning.

"You are just upset that a female has more support here Shang." A look crossed his face that could only be described as disgust, and a snarl to accompany it. "No Mulan, I am feeling insubornation from you, and that is not tolerated in any of my men." Well, if that was the problem, then I had the solution long ago. I pace up to him, keeping a respectable distance away so I do not have to look up.

"Guess what Shang; I am not one of your men. I am not even a Chinese soldier any more. Ping died with the War. Mulan is what is left. Take it or leave it." The challenge again is heavy in the air.

He leans in close enough to be intimate in any other situation. "I'll see you at the meeting tonight, little blossom." My dark eyes follow him as he leaves through a parted walk way between his men. Behind me, my girls look afraid. I must be calm for them. To continue with the day, I look to the next in command, Ling, Chien Po, and Yao.

"Do you want to train next to my girls?" The option is completely open. Shang is near the inn watching, seething for how his men are looking in confusion between me and him. The most conflicted seems to be Chien Po. He wisely says nothing, and looks at the bare ground. Yao is exchanging looks with Ling. Ling shrugs, and the small man is forced to make the decision. Poor man. He has ever set of eyes on him. He steps forward after a moment, and bows to me rather deep. "We would be honored to train with your girls. They are soldiers here in this territory." It is as perfect as it would get. "Let's start then."

Yao nods, all sentiment gone. I am glad I am not under his leader ship. "Form up in basic. Left rotation pattern." We bark out the order at the same time. We blink at each other, the fighters blink at each other. They start sparing to the left.

Dawn settles upon the camp. People begin to gather around the raised platform in the middle of the camp, and I wait anxiously for them. There is a warm presence next to my body. Actually, four pass. One stays by me. Absently, I hug Mushu with one arm while he hugs my side. To my other side, I feel the tall presence of Shang near me. I look up at him while he looks down at me. Our cold eyes match.

Matching strides, we go up the stairs in unison, and stop in unison. In my frozen heart, I can feel apart of my childhood dream reviving. It's squashed down as Shang tries to take control and start. The camp shifts uneasily and looks at me. I wait patiently till his introduction is over with, then he looks at me. I resist a sigh. The people settle when I begin to speak.

"Welcome to this early meeting. The rations have been given out and there are leftovers. If you have a case for why you need them, come talk to me personally. The public works plans are still on schedule, as is training. However, that is not the focus of tonight." Crickets sing once. Still, all eyes are on me, and I can see a half snarl on the General's perfect face. "There is a leadership dispute during this darkening time."

Shang breaks in, seeming to forget his entire polite honor. "I am the ranking Chinese here. Therefore, I am in charge here, as I will rule China." The crowd shifts again. "And you know me as the one who has been your leader without ceremony. It is your choice to decide who should lead the military aspect, and I will have no choice but to accept it." I look at Shang.

He says nothing, and stares at the crowd. "I request that the other respective ranking Chinese military please do not contribute to this." Ling, Yao, and Chien Po all nod, and step aside. Dusk begins to fall beyond the walls of the camp. The faint western sunlight settles on Shang and me. The crowd remains silent. It seems people are thinking before speaking.

"General Li, you are aware this isn't China?" He regally nods his head, ears turning read. "Yes, fine lady. But I have more expertise in such military actions like this." The lady looks towards me. I think she is the baker of the town. "He was captain when I became familiar, and his training us was the first of his orders." Beneath his regal mask, I view his displeasure. I look directly at him. "We are to keep this a fair argument, remember." He just barely snarls. "Where have you been General Li, in the past two years?"

This is a younger woman asking now. "I was at the palace being trained to understand political matters." The woman is confused. "He was being trained as crown prince, Lin." Her dark eyes aren't as confused now. The scowl deepens. More questions like that follow, each one needing to be translated by me, or countered with my own standing. Finally, the moon is high enough for a vote.

Possibly my last chance, I call for the vote by show of hands. To prevent any form of influencing, Shang and I step off the platform, and my May takes our place. Her father was called away for the day, and I saw the Chinese escorts help him get onto his horse, and all of them ride away as the sun rose. There's a small hut we received permission to use for the sake of fairness while the voting took place though, and he did give us permission to use his secret 'supply' hut.

During this time, Shang makes an opportunity to call possible shots. I am leaning against a wall while Shang takes a chair. He is glaring at me the whole time. "You were rigging it so you looked better, closer to the people." I sigh. "I have been here a few years longer than you." He narrowed his eyes. "I visited once, and received honors. They should be honored to be graced with my presence."

A waist length hair falls out the pony tail when I shake my head. "Shang, they are grateful they have a place to live. This is the first settlement to not burn down. One official will not change that." He looks at me in a peculiar fashion. The glimmer of ego seems to be greatly diminished. "You are the hero of china. Do they not know that?"

I shrug. "Yes, they know, but they do not care. They waited for Sakura to fall back and Mulan to come back when they needed her." His hands are apparently interesting to him. "You said that they have a place to live, Mulan. You didn't say you did."

Again, I shrug. "I said what I meant. When they don't need me, Sakura will come back." My ever so often thoughts on that rise again when he asks. I barely notice him push the chair back, and come up close to me. It's almost like when he didn't kill me in levels of softness. "You could have a place Mulan, if you wanted. You could still always take to my side." I huffed.

He said side, not wife this time. "Shang, you want, no, you deserve one of those match maker's daughters. I don't belong anywhere, especially in the emperor's palace." He pulls me close to him, in a form of a hug. I think he smells my hair. Sometimes, I think the burnt cherry blossoms still linger in my hair, and that he has just smelled them.

_Like? Hate? Smaller paragraphs better? Please tell me!_

_**This is a burnt chapter five of political blossoms by Saturns darkness.**_


	6. Relationships with trees

_Hi all. I am a poor broke being of darkness sadly, So I do not own anything like this. Except the plot line. MINE. Thank you. bows_

_**Relationships with branches**_

The door is opened quietly, and with the hut dark, it appears they cannot see how close we are. 'They' were Chien Po and Ling. behind them, I see Yao on the platform with May. "Mistress Mulan, General Shang, the votes are in."

Again, we walk out into full darkness. I motion to one of the night time guards to light the torches on low. Thick mountain forests cover the back, so thick that we cannot hunt through them at all. At the same time, we dare not build anything significant back there should the forest be burnt. The front gate points to the South, opposite of the forests, and the trees thin out along the sides that eventually open up to mountainy rocky ground. Every night, we hope our lights are not seen. Every night so far, we have been lucky.

Shang is on the right; I am on the left of May. In a hybrid of adult child like voice, May does a small intro but ultimately, gets to the tally. "There has been another option decided Mulan, General Li." His dark eyes darken with the knowledge that he does not have total power. "Mulan knows the wishes of the people, she remains where she is. General Li, and his officers, will serve as a military council. Anything that involves military will be approved by them, anything for the protection of the people: Mulan has the ability to override them. This was dictated by Matron Fae Lyn." There is a silence of the crown, a pleasant silence. Shang is twitching. Again, he forces me to sigh. This will be a long night.

As people dissipate, I re-realize that last night, I was too irritated to sleep. I climb the tallest point of the wall and look out over the hills, and beyond to the trees. The wind is calling to us, and with it floats the petals of a better time. Tonight I believe will be peaceful, but I assign double guard of my own. Shang sees this, and apparently feels the wind as well.

There are a small number of men assigned to stay hidden in some of the huts, and some pacing in my colors. My colors are whatever makes good armor and isn't flashy, so even the smallest family has clothing to lend. Comparatively, the camp is being covered square foot by square foot by a soldier of some kind. As I make my way towards the Inn, I feel my soul walk with the guards. Something will happen soon.

Inside the Inn is General Li. He is sitting quietly, drinking a glass of water. I don't know if he has slept at all himself. Pride is his key though. Shang would not admit to it, so I will not ask him. Instead, I pad my way up to the master bed room. Pants replace the split skirt, and I pull out a tunic. My hair is braided, and I throw myself on Master Li's bed. Sometimes I wonder at his whereabouts.

In the room next to mine, I hear the door open and close. A part of my still young mind remembers him shirtless. It still brings a smile to my face, and some time, during a different situation, it could've worked between us. Either way, memories do have some purpose some where in this lost hell hole of neutrality. Maybe the match maker could have not been evil, and Shang would have been my match. No matter. This is the present.

There's a faint sliding from inside the room. My thoughts are brought to a panic, and I reach for a dagger. Like a tiger, I pace towards the door. In the darkness of my room, there's a gleaming white-ish piece of paper on the floor.

"Spar with me tomorrow. Same place, same time." I dig for my pen and using faint torch light, about to write a scalding reply. It isn't needed, I realize, as I lower the pen to the paper. "Bring your bandages." Its second nature to be silent and even more second nature to notice Shang in far shadows. With a smirk, I slide the letter beneath his door, and go back to my room. He watched me the entire time. I think he sniffed once again.

I wake before the birds. A basic tunic and pants outfit was just washed, but my hair still reeks of week old military encampment. I missed the bathing trip when the soldiers came in and I had to accommodate to their presence with food levels. It should be a little bit till Shang begins his morning stretches, so I will take the time to bathe.

Really, the lake and creek are nice here partly because of a water fall, and the water is deep enough for modesty. For the most part, the camp is still sleeping, or just waking up to switch guard duty and the few nods I get, I believe they won't remember even seeing me before they pass out. It's again a lovely morning with a breeze, not to hot, nor to cold. It might be a little chilly in any other creek but really, due to natural hot springs near by, it won't be for me.

There is a chorus of morning life and a shower of sun light as I strip and carefully hide my clothing in a location that I can get to it quickly but have no one else get it. There is crude soap made in the camp that is used by everyone, and we can no longer to really afford scents to wash our hair with. My more feminine side does miss that, now that my hair is rather long. It hits the water in the shallow end of the lake.

It's nothing to truly complain about however. We have a safe place to live, and a steady food supply. Should attacks come, hopefully training will keep us alive longer than before.

Speaking of attacks, there is a rustle in the bushes. From underneath my tunic that I slip on, I have a knife. That knife is in my hand as I creep from the creek, and track down the rustling. It's not a rabbit, I know. Rabbits don't wear leather sandals. The sandals are badly hidden as I trace them to another set, and then from there, near the clearing where Shang will be shortly. It's not that hard to remain hidden with someone of my size, and with all the noise their making running, I barely have to creep around.

They have good eyes, I find out. The two men freeze when one might have seen me. A great deal more cautious than before they move forward, north. Luckily, they are headed away from the camp, so that I do not worry about, and I can focus again in pure stealth.

That pure stealth kicks in when the shorter of the men fall back, and I manage to kick his knees down, cover his mouth, and knock him out in the same breath. His partner stops, completely at the noise. Looking around, I can tell he could find me if he wanted to, with his friend in front of my body like a shield. In the man's ear, I tell him to tell his friend that he is using a tree, and that he will catch up. It works as the friend stomps off again, and into deeper wood. He is no threat now.

As the taller man leaves, the shorter man looks at me with fear. It isn't fear as if I was going to kill him though. It was mixed with excitement. "Mulan, I know you aren't going to kill me." I twitch, and roughly push his back against a tree. In my tunic, I feel not that intimidating. At all. "No, I am not going to kill you. But I will get answers. So starts telling my why you're here."

He blinks at me honestly. He is even weaponless, and that I blink at severely. "Lady Fa, we mean no harm. We were here to search for something." This is a very odd captive. "What were you looking for?" He smiles, almost dreamily. It's disturbing to see that look on a man's face. "A national treasure." I stare at his eyes longer. He is telling the truth. Disgusted, I pull him from the tree and away to the path. "Get out of here. Next time, my guards might be around."

All I want to do is go back to finish my bath. Really, it's all I want to do, but now, an amused Shang stops me from going the way I came. He of course is shirtless, with the same pants as before. As stated in my thoughts before, his presence was never completely painful to the eyes... In a tunic that barely hits me mid thigh, I am technically covered, but I feel so insecure standing in front of him in a scrap of cloth. He is amused, and enjoying the site. Of course he would, for he can't have me. He wants the challenge.

"Your guards?" I nod. "Yes, my guards are rash." I start tapping my foot. "Let me go." Almost too happily, Shang stands aside, watching all my movements. I swear, his eyes bored scars within my back to knees in rapid movement. Silently, and with a glare, I vow to get him back in the training opportunity.

Shang limps slightly when we walk back to camp together, fully dressed. The session was a longer one, both with bruises dotting our sides, and even I breached modesty in practicing in my under tunic, or a small shirt that covers my chest wraps with strings to hold it on my shoulders. Alas, my traitorous body, when the fights ended in body contact, did not mind the fact that Shang was touching me.

What bugged me was that he acted like he knew it, and even though I bruised his ankle pretty hard, he still had that glimmer of ego in his dark eyes. Only a dark purple bruise kept me from commenting on his directly. The town saw that he was the one in bruises and I wasn't and automatically knew who won that match. My ego would be high were this a simple training time.

_It appears that I might have missed questions or concerns about this…_

_Roguefan212000-He used to be with out arrogance, until Chi fu got his claws into him. Blame Chi fu for everything. Thank you, very much for you compliments._

_Babi-gurl-chels- Yes, the illogic of Shang brought him to the assumption of May being Mulan's daughter. And really now, if they were passionate, wouldn't I be a little TOO nice? Of course I'm going to make it slow and painful._

_Thomas-blah, you don't count right now. Te he._

_LunaeCelestia-/Turns bright red/ I don't blush, why would you say that now. Thank you._

_Ebeth-excellent. Personally, I think fountain soda from taco bell that's any cola product is awful._

_Dolphingurl88-A moose bit my sister. That's all I have to say to that._

_Canadarulz-The rating is really more for a safety I think. Or I'll have a not quite so lemon later, involved with a blood bath…O.o…thank you very much._

_Cluelessangel- Excellent, There is another whom I can torture with the agonizingly slow growth of Shang and Mulan. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_Now…Love it? Hate it? Commentary is welcome and thank you to all who have done so already._

'_**Can darkness turn pink?' by Saturns Darkness.**_


	7. The bitter courtship

Ah ha! I am uploading at school. Sorries it has taken me so long to get this out. To make it up, I'll post two. I do not own mulan.

Bitter Courtship 

Alas, I smell like male again, but, in the natural cycle of the town, I have duties. Food needs rationing again, and May needs some education. I cannot teach her much beyond common sense and nature, but she gains an understanding with the villagers. It's a pride point to say there are intelligent women around me not in hiding.

The men even seem fine with it after a few days and hours with them. The day does go quickly, again many times for the rest of the week, and again, I miss a bathing opportunity with a flock of women. As I watch above them in guard duty I sigh. I try not to, but I do. Now is a time when I miss my old position in society.

A quick breath near my ear makes me jump. I can hear every single guard usually and now, here I am, heart racing, a strong hand keeping me from falling back from the walls top platform, I have no clue who is behind me. Angrily, I turn my head to find out, and there is Shang, smirking at me. In the torchlight it's an odd expression to see on anyone's face, especially when we are living breathing Hun targets up here. "Yes, Shang, can I help you?"

He steps back, his eyes not moving far from my face. "You are going to come with me later tonight, and since your missing your time to wash your hair, it has been decided that my fresh soldiers will take your place for the night." I blink at the moon. It's still freshly risen. "I have several more hours Shang. I can go in the morning."

He rolls his eyes. "No, no you are a female therefore you need to go bathe. It's the only womanly thing you do in your place anyway." Before I jump off the wall, I tell him he has guard duty then, since he wants to prove himself so badly.

Entering the tavern, I move to the side to let Yao throw out a drunken man. I follow the man outside, and grab him by the collar. With enough pressure to be felt, I slap him, and any drunken actions and words he was saying stops in surprise. I glare at him, mood very evident. "Go home. Don't come in this tavern again till you've not been drunk for a moon cycle."

I throw-push him roughly into arms of a waiting brother and walk inside. Thankfully, my mood isn't mentioned, but immediately a place by the counter is cleared. I take it grumpily. "May, something other than water please." She nods with an unreadable face and pushes a bottle of tea and a cup towards me. I lean my head on the counter to try to relax. Breathing exercises are done, and as I open my eyes, but do not lift my head, I hear an interesting conversation.

"He screwed it up, like I said he would." That was Ling.

"Yeah, it looks like he did and on top of that pulled a rugged charmer act. It didn't work for me, why would it work for him?" That was Yao.

"Perhaps we should've instructed him more so." Chien Po was still as cautious as ever.

"No amount of learning will make that man learn how to convey feelings." Hearing Ling say something so wise made me smile, kind of.

"We should step in, and force her to go anyway. We're here so she doesn't have to work that hard." I snort, quietly.

"Mulan, we must speak." I lift my heading, with a mask on, to Chien Po. "What?" The stool next to me creaks by his weight. "You work to hard, you need to relax, look at all you-"- Ling broke in, his normally 'funny' face serious- ."-you will go bathe tonight, after you make a final round of safety. Then, tomorrow, we'll train your girls, and you don't have to be up at dawn." I exhale. "Why?" Honestly, I don't know, nor remember a logical reason why to do this. I was healthy and able bodied, why stop? The guys look at each other, with degrees of confusion varying.

"Mulan, its called relaxation. I used to do it all the time. You've forgotten how since the war, since you've been 14." May pops up, in front of me to match her voice from behind the counter. Since when did she have so much wisdom? It wasn't I who taught her that. Well, maybe the Observation techniques I did teach her. "May, that would mean you have the tavern all to yourself, for a day." The girl shrugged, her little dress bouncing a little. It's short on her; we must go shopping to a city when this is all over.

"You are gone for one reason or another. Master Li is still gone. Really, the tavern's been mine for the past few months, and I have Yao to throw people out for me." Ling recovered enough to stick his face in front of mine. "I can do the soldier stuff for you." Chien Po bowed on the side of me. "And I am head advisor of human interactions for the Emperor. I am sure an intelligent camp like this will pose no fewer problems."

It appears that the guys are higher on the food chain now, higher than 'Chinese hero'. Looking, at Ling, his face is uncertain. He doesn't know what I am about to do any more. "You said it was a military council decision, for me to have time to 'relax'?" Eagerly, he nodded. He still didn't know what I was going to do.

May, Chien Po, Ling, and Yao all gather around me, eagerly awaiting my response. The tavern is silent, I just realize. I motion them to push back the circle, and clear a little space in between Ling and Chien Po. Sternly, I tell people to go back to their business. Eventually, they do it, and my little circle is formed again.

"So..?" Almost as if on cue, I feel a familiar reptilian presence on my shoulder. Mushu is looking over my shoulder just beaming. "Of course she will. My little Mulan would love to spend a day with her lover boy." We all blink at him. Slowly…it dawns on me who, and May just smiles. Ling does a celebration dance and Chien Po's eyes are sparkling. Yao soon joins Ling.

Now, before the idea of relaxation sounded nice in theory at least, as was worth a shot. If he entered the picture, then it would all be ruined. Disgusted, I push away from the empty tea jar and the counter, and bounce up the steps. I go too quickly for them to immediately notice. My door slamming makes them shut up and look at each other. 'What did we do?' is what I hear from the thinner walls and I can feel May's enlightenment. I swear, I don't know how old that girl is sometimes.

I grunt when she softly knocks on the door, and she comes into my room. On the bed, she squares up to me, bright eyes even brighter. "Why?" I half snarl, and begin pacing again. Since when did I pace? I think Shang's presence is ruining everything. "He is a smart ass, egotistical is his common appearance, and the world revolves around him, in his mind. All he wants is a Chinese doll who he can tell his friend that he made into a proper female and cut out all the military and spirit of." On the last phrase, I turn a bitter glance on May. Her face is unreadable. "He is attractive enough." I nod admits a grunt. "Yes, a pretty face only though." _And it's my position that makes it bad_ .

I feel May's soft footsteps and she hugs me from behind. Smiling, I pat her hand. "You know, Mulan, he may be using his disapproval as a front." I turn, and watch her go to the door. Her hand is on the door knob. When I say nothing, she says one more item. "Bitterness does a lot to change a person, especially over 4 years." Her words ring in my head as I lay on my quilt of the destroyed match maker's gown. The silk does nothing but magnify the bitterness.

"Shang, what's with you? She is a perfectly good girl, actually she's a magnificent girl." Yao was speaking in the next room, his voice carrying over the walls. There were 3 more pacing people in the next room. Now I realize where I have gotten the pacing from. It wasn't all Shang's fault. Completely anyway. "She is a female here with power behind her that has no basis." I could feel Ling rolling his eyes. "She has rightful power from what's she's done for this camp."

Shang's face was probably distant now. "She has a daughter with questionable circumstances." Yao stomped up to Shang. "That girl lost her parents to a war and Mulan took her under her wing. There is nothing dishonorable about that pretty boy." Shang had nothing to say, or he said it very quietly. "Fine, your highness, I hope you live a life filled with your own righteousness without Mulan. She deserves something better than you anyway."

The door slams shut. Soft foot steps followed Yao. Chien Po was careful in his words. "Have a good night, Prince." Even his steps were rigid. Shang's bed creaked with his weight. Maybe, just maybe, he was thinking about his own bitterness. Sadly, I doubt that on every level.

Like? Hate? Personally, I loved this chapter…but I'm weird that way.

_**Your weird Saturn's darkness' update.**_


	8. Stolen Kisses Through The Trees

_Wow this one is longer…you people are lucky. . Enjoy, as I do not own Mulan. I hope you really enjoy what's in t is one…._

_**Stolen kisses through the trees**_

Midnight was sooner than I wanted. Grudgingly, I push out of bed, and toss my hair back into a ponytail. The soft boots need to have their soles replaced again as I feel another piece of paper on the ground near my door beneath my feet. There was no signature, but I can guess who wrote it by the mixture of perfect and normal Chinese.

"You don't want to go out tonight, I know. Instead, I'll accompany you in the morning when you wake up." Well that wasn't reeking of an order. I sigh. It's no matter then, because I do need a bath. And If I get to sleep some tomorrow after my bath, then that's even better. Relaxation is impossible with certain company, so why try.

Standing on the wall again, a breeze visits me again. It was the breeze that brought Chi Fu to my father, and brought me to the military life. It was the breeze that danced around Shang and I that morning we returned, and it was there during the protection of the emperor.

It was like the effect of a warning of times to come. Come to think if it, a wind has always been constant, since Shang got here. I run a hand through my greasy hair. Sunrise will be soon. Maybe the breeze is just a precursor to that.

It isn't. A part of me has been put on high alert to beware for attackers. I cannot assign extra guards, for it's already been doubled, but I do spread the word that there will be no training session, and clean any form of weaponry and gear that you own. It isn't hard to see I'm tense before I meet up with Shang. He says nothing as well about my mood, or any words exchanged.

It's so silent that our footsteps are loud. The grass is still healthy, and there is a slight overcast. Sunlight falls onto us every once in a while, but other than that, its just Shang and I walking in light grey weather. It appears he is preoccupied about something, but I have no right to care really.

"It will happen before the full moon." We keep moving, and just nod in agreement. Soon, the lake is upon us, and Shang properly takes a spot a distance away from the lake so I can enter the water. I can hear his presence through my bath, and he is pacing. Maybe it was his father who gave him the pacing gene. "Mulan, there is someone near."

I am finished now, and I am letting the warmth relaxes my back. It isn't hard to get dressed quickly thankfully. My hair is still dripping onto my clothes when I find a branch that can work as a staff. Shang silently paces near me, and motions me to go over on the other side of a tree. If it's who I think it is, that will do no good. Instead, I climb the tree.

Shang sees this and asks with his eyes. I cannot answer him immediately due to the same two as before trying to be scouts again walking beneath my tree. Shang eyes the taller one with almost a predatory gleam from his near by tree trunk. Not moving anything from the waist up, he kicks up a stick, and throws it somewhere in front of him, and pushes his body back into shadows. The taller man motions to the shorter to stay back, and he does so with a wary eye. I can hear an 'oomph' come from the tall man and he is dragged off into the bushes. The belt of Shang's tunic is used as a rope to tie him to a shadowed tree and Shang resumes his spider sitting.

The shorter man is still standing there until the 'oomph' and forgetting stealth, charges into the bushes. He sees Shang, and stops moving. There is fear written across his face, and something along of the lines of confusion. Frantically, the shorter man looks for a way out-right beneath my tree-and makes a run for it.

Shang charges after him, jumping over the bush, and now is my chance to strike. As he runs beneath the tree, I jump ahead of him. Before I land, he is on his rear due to a trip attack, and Shang is above him. I am still crouched at his feet. Slowly I rise, with my eyes guarded and posture in balance. IF he makes a move, he is caught.

"You have a guard this time, Lady Fa." Shang picks up the man and holds his arms behind him so I can ask questions. Shang is being oddly considerate about this, as well as silent. He looks like a brick wall. The shorter man again keeps looking me square on the face, and checks my body only to see what weapons I have.

Despite his shortness, I hit his chin, so I have to step back to get a better look. He doesn't look like a warrior, and his hands are to nice looking. He hasn't seen much battle either or his scouting uniform wouldn't be rare but durable cloth. His boots are also very well maintained, meaning he isn't a soldier at all. "What are you?" This time, I am dressed to be relatively intimidating. It helps that Shang is holding him helpless. His eyes never change from a pleasant calm, as if he wasn't being held captive.

I do not know what he is. It is confusing, so Shang roughly ties him to a tree using my belt and takes his turn. After a moment, Shang relaxes, and walks up to him, hand out. "Let me see your ring." I have no clue still what's going on, and the men seem to have made an obscure connection. The fact that the short man digs through his pouches, ignoring the belt, disturbs me.

A light colored metal that wasn't silver was the ring's plain base and a flat ruby is set in the middle of it. Shang passes it to me, and on the inside of the ruby, I see the royal Mongolian coat of arms. I frown deeply. "Still, why are you watching me?" Shang shoots a look of disapproval at my direction. "Do not worry about protocol Prince General. She is harmless."

My eyes flash angrily. Why the royalty has a stick of ego shoved up their ass, I do not know. "Do not address him, Prince Aetius. Address me. Why?" He smiles barely. "Why Lady Fa, why not watch you?" I glare at him. "You do not watch females bath, Aetius. There's a reason." He cocks his head and the belt falls around his feet.

Shang and I have no time to react before he charges me enough to make me step back. Confident hands pull me towards him and before I can even say anything, he is kissing me. Shang is behind him, appalled. My eyes are calling him to pull off the prince, but there is no chance. I do not know how to respond still once he pulls away and bounds off towards the northern woods. In the distance when we can barely see him, he bows again. "Until we meet again Lady Fa." Shang half pushes and hugs my body to his in the Prince's wake. It's like Shang doesn't want to loose me.

His friend is already gone when Shang checks him moments later. There is nothing intelligent to say about that experience, besides it was useless, both are confused. Perhaps I need more information. I have been behind on court news for several years now after all. "Shang lets grab a couple bottles of tea and discuss what you know about the prince in your room."

He looks at me. "Why do you want to know Mulan?" Is there fear edged around his words? Did he just say my name normally? I shrug, and dodge a low hanging branch. "If I am being followed, I want to know as much about the person as I can." He has to dodge down farther. "Fair enough. I suggest that you bring paper and brush." I nod, now preoccupied. Why is a Mongolian prince following me? What was that national treasure he spoke of last time? Perhaps the information Shang gives me could answer a few of those.

He doesn't. I now have notes of the royal family of Mongolia down to every last cousin, sister and wife of the most distant Mongolian blood. The notes range from bad habits to sex lives. Eventually, Shang is just rambling on while I am staring at him bored. "Shang." He keeps talking. "Shang." Still he keeps talking. "SHANG."

He stops, finally, and looks blankly at me. "I have gotten no answers from this." He cocks his head. "What?" I lean forward to accent my words. "I need to know about the immediate royal family." This concept is new to him. "The prince, Shang, I need to know about the prince." He looks away, face a ball of confusion. "Oh. Okay." I have time to sigh, and make readable notes this time, as he goes a great deal slower than before.

Time passes. The noon sun is high, and due to the food rations, I have gotten used to one big meal for the day, and I don't register the time with food. I register the time with the guard shifts changing. In the middle of a mythical story that is apparently known throughout the family, Shang's stomach makes itself known.

I go to a window suddenly, and watch as the guards shift perfectly. I make a sigh of relief as I begin to walk back to the table and Shang is suddenly there, looking over my head to see what I am looking at. "The guards are changing."

It's a seamless transition, a perfect blending of Chinese soldiers, and the mixture of mine. Even on a friendship level, it seems they have been made. If you didn't know what you were looking at, there would be no change. According to the most recent scouting and spying missions, Huns do not use that system. Every person is a guard in some right, much like the people of this camp. Their tactics follow more basic ideas of ambushing, front attacks, and limited sneakiness. They are brutes with strength over stealth. Its Ling's turn apparently, near the tavern. He looks up, and his eyes are wider than normal. Other than that, he salutes, and continues on his way.

A little later, as Shang makes no mention of food, the notes start back up, this time with the actual government as its center. At the 2nd sun position, I put the pen down, and slouch. Mid word, he stops. "You are done?" I crack my hand lightly. "Are you?" He needs to think on it. "Ceremonies, government, heir, current events, family…I believe that is everything that I remember about the country."

The papers in front of me would put a peasant town out of life 3 times over. "I am going to go walk around I think. Thanks Shang." Pushing myself up, I stretch a little. Shang watches my movements. He is looking away as I begin to leave through the door, and says nothing. I just shrug it off.

Down in the tavern, things are running smoothly. Around the town, the guards are running smoothly as well. People are content, and they smile at me. I find a corner to sit in to watch it all. Mushu sits down next to me. "Where are you off to so often?" I have seen him a scarce 5 times since the visitors came. The little dragon shrugs. "You don't need me. Your friends only ask my guidance of your sanity, and Shang is well, he has his own guardians."

I watch him, intently, while I use the wall to lean against. It sounds like he is tired and old perhaps. Dragons don't age though. I motion for him to come into a hug. He takes it with a lizard like smile on his face. "What's wrong Mushu." The normally vibrant lizard doesn't even resist being open. "You've all grown up. The guardians are dormant until you need them any more. I…have free rein to either stay in the temple that was constructed by the survivors of your village or to stay with you. I have no place now in your life."

I take him by surprise when I grab the small dragon by the arms and hold him in front of me. "Yes, you do. I may be all grown up physically but I am still trying to find a new home. When this camp has moved to a safe area, then I will be homeless again, and we will need each other for company." We share depressed smiles.

In the distance, acrost the dusty soil of the camp, the horses in the stable whinny. Impulsively, feeling as if I was 14 again, I grab Mushu and walk with purpose towards them. Mushu settles himself around my neck all while reverting back to his old way of speaking in questioning my sanity. I pat his head and just keep smiling.

The stables used to have more horses. Now we have a scarce 20 that are owned by certain families or used in general to scout. The army's horses fill out the rest of the stalls and miraculously, we don't run out of room. There are roughly 80 horses now filling the stable.

My Khan is getting older, but not too old. He till whinnies when I approach, and can play like a colt every once in a while. Alas, riding has been limited lately, but before, I used to ride him at least once a day. He is glad to see me. Gently, I set Mushu on Khans bare back, pat his head again, and tell him to socialize and catch up on things. I will be back shortly.

What I am wearing now is so normal. I have a green skirt outfit that works for riding as well as serves a military purpose that hasn't been worn in a long time. The last time it was worn it was during a town visit. According to the schedule, we need supplies. Luckily, they are small supplies that can fit in saddlebags.

I tell May where I am going, and she hands me a list, her eyes bright. Yao smiles at me. It's odd how I feel that the camp is secure. Granted, I want to be back before darkness, but still. Bouncing up the stairs, I meet Shang just leaving his room. I smile at him and he blinks. It seems like a long time since my door hasn't been slammed with Shang near a 50 mile radius of me.

The green outfit is actually a little big on me, I notice, as the belt needs to be done tighter than usual. My hair it too long to be kept down and in theory, I am going to a place that have some restrictions on female positions. I can still put my hair up in a bun with only a string, and that's how I end up doing it.

With water splashed on my face, and with fresher breath, I tuck my comb into the bun, grab father's sword and my short bow, and take some of the money from a hidden floorboard to buy the supplies. The money goes into my still small chest and I am finally ready. In master Li's mirror, I look pretty good.

See, I told you so. You probably didn't believe me. Like? Hate? Please tell me so. Yes, saying how evil I am also counts. 

_**This is a longer piece by Saturn's darkness.**_


	9. The market: Till the noodles

_Sorries I didn't get this up sooner. I think something came up. But I don't remember. Enjoy the thing that I do not own all of!_

_**The Market: Till the noodles**_

Just outside my door, there is a Shang, leaning against the wall near by, fully dressed in cleaner normal clothing and adorned with his old weapons. His ring is on a chain around his neck. "If you leave the camp, I am coming with you. You still need an extra person if you're surrounded."

I just shrug, in to good of a mood to really get upset. I think Yao is scared that we aren't killing each other yet as I make my way to the stables and Shang follows. He has his own horse but this time, he uses a near twin to Khan. Mushu stays on my shoulder, and Crickee appears from wherever he goes to go with us. It almost feels like old times with moral rather high.

The town that we are going to is a larger market place that's an hour's ride away. In the surrounding mountainous area, there is a beaten path surrounded by grass that ends up fading into a heavy forest area. It's decided that we take a not as beaten path through the trees to keep up with secrecy.

Shang remains stoic through the ride, and Mushu and I catch up on the old village. I laugh when I learn that the match maker was made a fool of when half her matches ended up being annulled due to her license being revoked. Her family apparently didn't benefit much from it anyway. Shang nudged his horse level with mine. "What exactly happened with the match maker?" I did a short bitter laugh.

"It started off when I didn't have the how a woman should act thing memorized. We really didn't use it all that much at home, so I did not actively follow it enough to memorize it. My dress didn't fit properly, and is now a quilt. My hair half fell out of the bun it was in. I think the makeup I was allergic to as well. We get there, my name is called, and I just barely remember the creed with the help of my arm. There was a bug in the room", I glanced at Crickee, "and in order to avoid the bug from scaring the woman, I had to switch a couple cups around. Even with that done, it scared her, she fell backwards, burned a hole in her dress. In the end, I was thrown out of the building and she looked like the monster she was." I was still smiling bitterly, and prepared a shrug incase he had a retort.

To my surprise, he smiled softly. "Well it makes sense now at the camp kind of." I looked at him. It was his turn to shrug. "You were raised to not have the strength needed for such army activities, innate balance once you did, a misunderstanding or two. Probably the determination to not seem female made you work harder." I kept blinking at him, waiting for an insult.

Instead, he continued. "You were in the best position to get a rank before Chi Fu saw you and forced me to do something." I noticed he blamed Chi fu. "Chi Fu made me have to be deserted on the mountain?" He nodded. "If he wasn't around I wouldn't have left you behind but I couldn't let you keep fighting in the front." He didn't plan to kill me?

"I disagreed with the female relationship concerning certain items so in response I wouldn't have killed you either way. You gave no reason for your death." I looked down. "I see." Now, I noticed that instead of the arrogant mask he used, it was mixed with confusion. I saw many things then.

He said nothing, eyes stone and ahead. There was no further conversation really from that point on. Before we really entered the town, he pulled my reins back from his horse. Mushu said he would meet us in town and dragged Crickee with him. The air was when we parted last time. "You still do fight good." I smiled at him, and held a hand out to him. He took it, and gently squeezed. This time, we didn't part ways in the town.

The horses were checked into a stable and Shang tipped the stable boy. He read the list to me as I weaved through the crowd, stopping here, buying this. The items that were bought fit into a single saddle bag that I had modified into a belt. It was odd to Shang because I was treated like a normal person, like most here. It was a shock to him that there were at least a few others like me, and I had thought before that he would want to stand out in the crowd.

He was hiding more so, and according to how close he stood some times, it was like he was shielding me, or giving dirty looks to other males. It as kind of cute how he was acting like I was his. It had to stop however. "Shang, you know they wont bite." I laughed as he pushed me ahead so we didn't congest the road. "They are looking like you like you are prey." He bent down close enough for only me to hear. I turned on him, eyes dancing. "They think that, and when they did try, it wasn't pretty. Really, I am fine." He just growled.

It was lunch time. Shang had found a noodle shop and bought both of us a larger carton. He didn't think that I had the appetite to finish such a large portion apparently. While I eat, I multitask. My right hand checks off the things we found and all that was left was on the other side of the market. It was the scent that in small doses kept bad odors away, and it was primarily used by the younger girls for catching the small amount of males in the camp.

Mushu was under the table for whatever lizard reason he had, and when I say the spice's name, his head pops up. His eyes are blinking furiously, and again grabbing Crickee, he runs off through the crowd. Shang I and I follow his movements with our eyes and put down our chop sticks. "Your dragon fits you nicely Mulan." I just go back to my list.

Farther down, I see personal list. Regretfully, half the items I want are to large for me to carry alone, and I can not just go up and say 'bring a cart full of this silk and fine cloth to the only independent secured camp in the region.' Regretfully, I cross off that item. Luckily, I have some scent that I can fit with me, as well as a gift for May. Her 14th birthday is coming up. I want her to have a good one, unlike mine.

_There's an incoming part II. But feel free to review anyway. :-)_

_**Incoming part two from Saturns darkness**_


	10. The Market: Hallucinations of the sick

_Here it is folks, part II. I have no life to have a job to be able to own Mulan._

__

__

_**The Market: hallucinations of the sick**_

Thinking about her upcoming birthday, my mood drops to a long known depression. The only difference about my appearance is that I have a mask on. Even Shang's glares at passersby do not even make me smile, really. The sun is higher and it makes us move faster.

The shop to the scents is gone through quickly and regretfully, even though there are great deal prettier things farther away, we cannot waste any more time. The crowd is thinner now, to give us more of a reason to hurry. Just near the entrance, I stop suddenly, pulling Shang's arm back to make him stop as well. He looks at me, and points to the setting sun. I just shake my head, and drag him off to a side.

By the gates there were unusually heavy shadows. It probably had to do with how the sun set setting. I had noticed coming in that something glinted in that corner, and there was a small wooden tent. After our eyes adjust to the significantly darker corner, I am pleased with my action. In front of me is a small man in robes and wisdom lines adorning his face. In front of him, are combs, very much like my own. In fact, I see one that could have been mine, minus a few small details.

"Sir, where do you make these from?" The man smiles. "Fine Lady, I make them where I am allowed." I smile to cover that I have no clue what he just said. Taking a little time, I look over them closely. It appears this is where many of my village's combs were bought. On the right hand side, near the edge, were smaller pairs of combs. Most were miniatures of the larger ones, but there was one pair that wasn't.

It was a white flower of moon stone surrounded by enameled green leaves and small pink rose buds. The twin to it had black flowers with pink flowers. When I pick it up, the old man's eye's light up. "You want that set no? The set from the north?" I nod, and I can tell the price he gives me is well under what it's worth. I give him double that, and bow low. "Thank you sir." Shang tries to catch up with me before I hit the stables, as he was forgotten in my comb hunting.

We begin preparing the horses. "Mulan, what are those for?" The day has been long, we are both tired. I focus on brushing foreign dirt from Khan. "May's birthday." Shang's horse tail had managed to become a giant rat's nest in the process of the day. "How old is she?" I twitched my nose. "14 winters."

Shang looked down at his horse. "Oh." I hate this age. I hate May's age. "She is going to be married soon." I snort and lead Khan back out. "Not by a matchmaker." Shang meets me by the gate a few minutes later, just after a scheming Mushu and cricket jump on Khan's flank. We nod to the gate keeper, and we are let free of the town. It's very pretty there on the sunset.

Alas, it is dark out before we hit the camp. On the wooded trail, it is silent with memories and emotions. It seems a true darkness now that half moon is present and blocked by trees. It's also colder with the winter season approaching. Shang only wore a light cloak for this ride, and I wore none.

WHOOSH THUNK. Khan rears back just as an arrow makes a mark in the tree nearest to me. Shang too loses control of his horse when several more arrows flew past us, and only training keeps them from not bolting. Mushu latches onto my waist, and Crickee grabs onto Mushu's neck. We are surrounded, we can feel, yet there is nothing to be done. The trees act like a close prison as well as cover, we learn, when our weapons are effectively useless. It becomes a deadly race then.

Hooves pound from all directions. There is 4 riders total, but they sound like many. Their aim is also nearly perfect to many times, with scratches becoming common. In the darkness, we can see how bad it was. After a distance of running and horses foaming, an arrow finally hits Shang's horse in the shoulder. With its weight pushing the horse down, Shang is forced with it to the grounded, and just barely he rolls out of another barrage of arrows.

The horse passes quickly in front of us, but still, Shang, Khan, and I are now stuck in a small clearing, with the guardian and the lucky cricket thrown off into the bushes. Branches snap to alert us that we really are surrounded now. Our trained hearts are pounding in our ears, and our bodies are tense. Shang jumps to avoid an arrow that flies near me. I cannot tell if it hits anything.

My bow is out, and somehow, I manage to get one. It sounds fatal. There's no time to check as two rush us with katanas, and they both fall shortly, one with my arrow, another by Shang's katana sweep. There is still one left, and Shang and I are back to back. We can hear the arrow coming several feet away, Shang ducks, trying to bring me down with him. It doesn't work as I twist around, fire off my own, and the darkness then is all I can see.

I am not out that long. I wake up in time to feel Shang breaking off the end of the arrow, and the jagged point is still embedded in my shoulder. I can look at it, and still breathe. It hurts like the worst thing I have ever felt, and Shang helps me to my feet. I shake my head to clear it a little bit. "I'll put you on Khan."

I just nod, and let him put his hand around my waist to lift me up. I cannot feel my right arm as I grab the reigns and Shang swings on behind me. He puts his hands on my waist to balance again, and dizziness begins to circle around my vision. Still, I gently kick Khan, and we are off on our way.

I open my eyes to see my familiar ceiling. I try rolling onto my side, but it hurts too much, so with a gasp, I fall back onto my eyes. My body now reminds me it's injured. Damn it, I passed out. So much for showing strength in the face of battle. I am assuming I blinked, passed out, Shang took the reigns, and then I was carried into my room. "May, she's awake. Get Chien Po." I turn my head a little too rapidly to see Shang acrost the room, leaning against the wall watching me.

It's dark outside, I don't know if it's the same night, and the torches are creating flickers of light around the room. Again, I am in my chest wraps and pants again. My shoulder used to be white with a bandage, but now it is growing red. I try to move my legs, and my right leg also hurts. More specifically, I have a huge gash acrost my calf. It's infected. I know trying to sit up is pointless.

"Shang." He pads his way towards me, and crouches down. I am seeing things in a minor fever, for I think I see a spark of caring in his eyes. "Time." He is trying to be extremely quiet; I notice, as he again, pads towards the window. "Nearly one." I 'umph' and hope that he takes it as a 'yes'. He kneels by the side of the bed and dips a cloth into water. Again, I think I am hallucinating when he gentle squeezes my hand.

_Like? Hate? Happy Halloween early? Hugs to all those who review, more hugs to people who know who they are. Maybe, at least._

_**Part II of The market By saturnsdarkness**_


	11. An argument's conclusion

_Yes, I am not dead. I've just been busy and my muse is on extended vacation. Again. This time it's not with pay though. And Lightbird, (and probably a few other silent minds who read that), the arrow as I originally wrote it was not poisoned. If any effects were writing to sound like it, I was referring to infection, and how deadly one open wound could be (and still can be) in imperial Asia (as well as the rest of the world). If requested, I'll throw in a poisoned arrow if you really want it though. _

_As usual, Im still jobless and do not own the actual concept of Mulan. I'm just playing with her right now. Thanks for those who I haven't lost in my state of being dead recently._

_**An arguments conclusion**_

My fever breaks a day later, but I am still injured. Walking is slower than normal, and my right arm is stiff. I was nearly forced into wearing a sling, but upon testing, I couldn't fight as well. Shang was forced to try this. He barely held back, to his credit. It is settled through a long argument that it would be wrapped, but I have to then allow someone to follow me around to act like my right hand.

Then, because of that decision, another argument starts because they cannot decide who will do it. It's not like I am this stubborn female who needs perfection nor will I accept help. In frustration, I walk out of the room and wait outside the tavern, trimming my now long nails with a dagger. A heavy weight settles down next to me but I do not need the low light increased to know who it is. 

"Arguing finally got to you to?" He sighs. "It got me when I came here." That certainly screamed he wanted to be here. Go high morale. "Then when the full moon hits you can leave. They won't need you then." Upon waking, I was rather cheerful, and then I got annoyed, but still slightly cheerful. Now I feel like crap. Yay, I guess, that the emperor is forcing help upon us by unwilling saviors. I wish we didn't need the help.

The three quarters moon glows with an eerie halo above the camp, and glows over the walls onto the center tavern we're in. A shadow is created of me because of it and falls onto May, right inside the building. She beams at me a moment and goes back to arguing. "You aren't enough to save the camp if there is another wave after I leave."

I look at him over my good shoulder. "I know. That's why they are deserting this camp and going to the Market Fair location. I have already spoken to the Leader there and it's all been approved for their arrival."

I can hear ribs shift when he shifts position. "How will they accept a Chinese hero who attracts the most interesting of the opposition of civilized government?" I shrug. "They won't." Shang apparently has no good response to that. The moon is turning red, as we talk. The harvest moon is near.

"Where will you go?" I had a feeling that was the next question. "Probably back to my old village. The Huns usually do not attack the same village twice, no matter who was in there, especially someone as low as 'Chinese hero' is on the food chain." An owl hoots like he agrees.

"Is that what you think you are only?" I have to keep turning around to look at him so I just sit now. "What else am I?" Some time ago, I could read his unreadable expressions. "I guess nothing then." The arguing is reaching a crescendo, therefore something is about to be reached. "What happened to the empress of Fa Mulan?" I remember her, kind of. "Her empire grew on breaking legs." I smiled. Tis not often that the great Shang wonders.

I am sick of others arguing with me. No, they are not even arguing with me, they are arguing about me. I will not have that happen. The door doesn't fly open, like I want it to, as this clicks in my whirling head and just standing there, I am ignored. I stand there, keep tapping my foot. Yup, no one recognizes me besides May. Shang leans into the door way to count the seconds till they do. I can see him counting in his head.

"Everyone shut up." I am pissy now. They are even smart enough to recognize it. Cute. Chien Po is slightly red from embarrassment, while Yao and Ling are just red. May intelligently keeps a blank face. "I will not be argued about. Ever. I am not going to be ordered to do with my life what other people recommend only. Ever since the army has arrived here, I have been undermined with decisions I have no notion of. You people are visitors, not my mother, nor the emperor. Till the full moon, this is my camp, not yours."

The guys are surprised. Perhaps I have been rather submissive. "Mulan, you are injured." May and Chien Po are the only ones to speak. "Yes Chien Po, I am injured, not dead. Therefore, I will stay out of direct guard duty, and direct possible conflicts. Shang will do those. I claim the defense of the camp, and the rationing of the supplies. Like I have always done. You three have guard duty now. Go." They stand, and bow. Silently, they leave. I want to go back to my original domain. I am going to go cook something. May helps me, happily whistling.

It has taken us a long time to get used to our nocturnal schedule, but it takes us no time to fall into the kitchen rhythem. For a little while, the nocturnal camp acts like it did in the original village, before it was burnt down. It's like there are no walls around us with armed guards. One difference is that Shang isn't being treated like an emperor. He is acting like a younger man in the army instead of a general.

There is even minor rear pinching. Playfully, I punch out the drunks who do. Some one even brings out their instruments and encourages people to dance. May barely gets me to in the middle of a trip to retrieve dirty dishes and Shang watches with amusement as I balance them all and still dance gracefully despite my stiff shoulder.

Now when it comes to the bow, a very 'Ling' like foot pushes me, and very 'Yao' like arms catch the tray. Conveniently, Shang catches me. Judging grins, it was an 'accident'. Shang and I raise eyebrows, and grab pitchers of water set out on the bar top. Chien Po finds it funny to see his other two friends soaked by the two they are trying to match up. I have not have much opportunity to be coy, but I believe its natural charm that lets me do it then as I grab my tray.

As I try to go back to drop off the dishes again, and this time I make it into the kitchen, I feel another offensive hand near my rear. I reach down to grab the offending hand, and it isn't there. Looking a little to neutral, Shang is by me. We are relatively secluded in the little corridor between the commons, bar and kitchen, so he is a pretty good candidate for it. I can hear May giggle behind us further back into the kitchen.

Setting down my tray, I lean back against the wall behind me. "You did that, didn't you." I meet his eyes, sparkles rivaling each other. He raises a perfect eyebrow and steps closer. "I could have." I half smile. "Really." Again, he steps closer, and I step more in the direction of the kitchen door. I reach out with my right hand to get the tray, and I can feel my body protest. My left is close to the door. The tray is nearly into my possession.

Shang grabs it before I can and holds it above my head. I huff at him and grin, despite myself. "You are enjoying this aren't you." He nods, and comes ever closer. The lack of other people I am beginning to notice. The door is now also in my grasp.

Shang's minor rush towards me stops that, and I have a door handle in the middle of my spine. Part of me debates where the fact that it swings out is good or not. He takes my flailing left hand to have me keep my balance. I doubt intertwined fingers lets one regain balance quicker though. Lips upon lips I also doubt give aid.

_So…like? Hate? Are you still going to review even though I deserted people for quite a while? _

_I'M SORRY!_

_**This has been an I'M SO SORRY update from Saturns Darkness**_


	12. Delivery of A Ballroom Invitation

_Wee, a continuation of that night. The mood has changed a little bit however…enjoy and thank you for your R&R. I'm poor, and broke, so don't make me say it please._

_**Delivery of a Ballroom invitation**_

"Open the gates! Open the gates!" The warning rings through my ears, echoing time of a long ago village. All conversation shushes in the tavern, and drink and food is left where they were sitting. Tray forgotten, Shang, May, and I rush from the back of the corridor. We are the first to go through the door, but the last to reach the gates. There is a huge mass of people surrounding someone or something we cannot see and I do not have to shout to get the gates secured again. I do have to shout to keep the surrounding militia at their posts however.

The crowd clears once Shang and I are visible and May barely squeezes into the side crowd. There is a heavy silent hush over the crowd as all step back for a particularly gruesome site in front of us. The one's who called open the gates were one of our men, but the ones who brought the reason left before anyone could be seen. The signature was a blood mess however.

In front of us, lying on the dirt ground that Master Li so carefully picked for its strategic defense point, is a bloody left over of the once great man. He is naked, and castrated by an unskilled hand. Once his eyes were a dark almost black brown, but now, a tarnished silver are what we see. Adjusting his body, his head feels heavier, as well. I imagine that this was done while he was being carved into.

In a Chinese and Mongolian combination, there is a message. My name is written acrost Master Li's forehead in to beautiful Chinese. Going sideways acrost his face, there is a formal, almost royal greeting and introduction of the one who created this morbid masterpiece. His name is never actually mentioned besides his gender.

His neck holds no letters due to small signs of blood drawing, but beyond that, the message begins again. There is a party that will be held soon. I am invited with no escort. There is a picture carved into his chest and stomach with a delicate me with who I would assume the writer was.

His arms have small complements carved along the veins, and on his hand, is a ring. I have to break Master Li's finger to remove it. I apologize while I notice it is one half of a wedding set. The metal is black and found only in the Mongolian mountains with a jade, moon stone, and obsidian flower vine dancing around the band. I refuse to see if it fits, but I do keep holding it. The other hand has had his finger nails cut in half and one half removed. The compliments become rather graphic on that arm. Closer to the groin area, its down right explicit. I do not need to read those characters for characters to get the idea there.

Spiraling around the legs is the wardrobe of fine silks and rich cloth till the knees. Down the Shin, the party will start at midnight, and will end with the stoning of many sisters just after they have been pecked to death. The last character looks very much like May. I cannot resist a shudder at the end. I feel pale, and my eyes are dry. I believe I am going to loose my supper a little later.

The crowd is not close enough to read the message. I am glad, but May is already crying quietly. I gesture to let her cry into my chest. As she buries her head into the hug, I bury my face in her hair. Shang's voice remains blank. "Take him to the mourning hut. Dress him properly. We will burn him later tonight."

The crowd disperses around us, and lightly I feel Shang's hand on my lower back, leading me to the tavern. May clings to me, no longer crying. I think Shang gently pushes me towards May's room, once we're up the stairs, and waits outside while I fold down her covers.

She squeezes my hand before she falls asleep. "Don't leave me Mulan." I barely smile. It doesn't reach my eyes. "I will never leave you May. I can never leave you." My words ring in my ears as I say them. Perhaps the echo was all in my head.

Numbly, I get up and straighten my skirt. I draw the curtains from the morning sun and pad my way out of her room. My room is just acrost the hall way. Shang has to walk in front of me to have me see him. Even then, I do not register him. In front of my door, Shang lightly squeezes my shoulder. This is no smiling matter, we both silently agree.

Hesitating as my hand is on the door knob, my body turns itself around to cling to Shang's chest. My head is unsure of what is going on around me, but I know there are large hands going around in useless circles around my back. I do not know why there is a wet spot where my face was on his tunic .

Lightly, he kisses my temple, and opens my door. Half carrying me, Shang places me in the bed, and darkness takes over all that I know. I feel Shang pull the ring from my hand, where had I put it on my right ring finger for safe keeping. It is a very familiar darkness, then, with no dreams.

Despite no dreams initially, they do come. They are what make me rise out of bed, with who knows what's giving them incentive. My wounds are still healing but they feel better now. I do not know if it is due to shock, but I have suspicions. Either way, despite what is bugging me personally, I cannot think of it. It is the early noon sun of the ball later tonight, in which those who cannot dance will not make it on the dance floor. The partners will be rough, and we will feel the loss.

Looking around as I wander the camp, I see what used to be bright smiling faces. After the move and rebuilding, lines formed on the elder faces, and now, it isn't wisdom lines that completely adorn their face. The children, to have grew from this, and there are limited resources for them now to do anything otherwise. I am glad Mushu doesn't want to stay around here. Come midnight, there might be no sites to see that aren't covered in blood.

With the noon day sun high, it is to quiet. Parents are bringing in their children early, and when dusk comes, there are no candles lit or sounds emitting from the small windows. Inside the tavern, I am pacing inside like a caged animal. Yao is in back with May, adorably helping her distract herself with cooking our meals. Ling is stuck on the window frame, eyes never moving. Chien Po is contently meditating on the floor in the corner of the commons. Lights are very low in the tavern, barely creating more of dusk. Farther back, there is a bit more lighting so May does not cut herself, but even when she is done, that to will go completely out.

When food is on the table, Shang comes down, dressed in very light clothing. In theory, we all should be in our complete battle gear, but for now, we aren't. Fatigue will hit us later, then. It seems military life has even brought down our chewing volumes. May finishes before us, eating less than I do on this day, and cuddles up to my side. I put my arm around her, and use the wall to lean against. Yao starts to get the dishes and Shang eventually stands to help him. There is a notable confusion in his eyes.

Yao emerges from the kitchen in his red armor. He gestures me to pass May over to his shoulder, and I head up to my room to change. All senses are on high alert as Shang's following me makes me jump. He nods affirmatively.

It feels like I am fourteen again and running off to join the war. There is a similar chest to my fathers, and even the armor is in the same placement, but the actual armor itself has been repaired so often, and modified for me, that very little of the original material still exist. Under that is the brocade mixture uniform, with a recent new addition of an embroidered red bird flying out of an open flower. The shading in my room makes the red look black. No moonlight shows in, to any degree, but heat lightning in the far distance creates a glint of off his sword. It reflects a very too familiar expression.

"Mulan. Wait a minute." Shang catches me leaving to go down stairs again, he, as well, dressed as a general. In the dusk, I see a very similar red bird design, or to royal blood, otherwise known as the Phoenix. The embroidery is amazingly close to mine. Taking my hand lightly, he pulls me over to the window and pats the empty window sill next to him. The armor makes its uncomfortable to sit like I normally would. "We need to refit your father's armor." I blink at him. He doesn't want to discuss ill-fitted armor, I have a feeling.

It appears the great Shang is looking nervous. I don't see the usual arrogance in his downcast eyes, nor the confidence. Why could he be nervous? He's done battle many more times, I believe. "Why does this make you nervous? You've done it so many times before." He shakes his head slowly. "No, this is not the reasoning…but I wanted to tell you something." I resettled myself, waiting for a small spiel. He looks up at me, eyes anxious.

"What, Shang. There isn't time for an avoidance conversation." He shakes his head again, eyes barely staying on my face. "You are right, Mulan." A heavy pounding on the stairs brought both of us to our feet and we lean over the railing, slightly. Ling's head popped up from the bottom. "A scout has returned." A response I don't do, and instead hop over the railing. I loose track of Shang then until I am just about to leave the tavern.

He again uses the darkness and his silence to catch me off guard as he pulls me back into a hug. I've always wondered why we fit together so well. He leans in close to my ear. "Promise me you will come back to the palace with me. Do it for the Emperor. Do it for China. Do it for yourself." I open my mouth to answer but no sound comes out. Shang leans closer, and squeezes me tighter.

"Do it for me, Mulan." Numbly, I nod. "I will Shang, I will." The silence around us echoes our very presence, and lets no other noise in. "Thank You." He nuzzles the spot where my ear and neck meet, and after moment, he lets us go. Time stops as he goes for the door, and turns back to look at me, motioning to take the door. I take the door, and our eyes smile.

_So any guesses oh how I will completely turn this bittersweet moment on its head? And yes, people are going to die. Like? Hate it? And remember, it's pointless to kill an author…for when dead, they cannot be twisted to get the ending that you want. Unless you're the author's kid taking up the writing piece…then it isn't as cheesy, and no stranger is touching the work for the most part. Bah, I'm leaving now. Put down the rotten fruit._

_**Finally leaving, this is a cackle moment for Saturns Darkness.**_


	13. Tug of A flower

_There will be two of these updates. It's short enough, and bear (?) with me…past these next few chapters…I have to be creative. Thanks! R&R pls. (I don't own most of the base of this)_

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_**Tug to a Flower **_

This night, I only remember moments of it. My thoughts were of how I would die trying to save these people, even if it meant sacrificing me for the cause. Blood, violence, and the screams of those whom I have come to protect echo in my ears. At one point, May takes defense of several children, and comes from it with only a scar over her cheekbone. The children end up being taken by surprise as soon as May is dragged down, and she has to enter hand-to-hand combat. I do not like seeing my charge fighting to the death.

As she is knocked down, the adrenalin kicks in, and I remember the mountain battle all over again. I remember why I need to live. Shang merely glances as I leap into her defense, and within moments, those around us are incapacitated or otherwise dead. He of course does no worse, and only much better. He takes the losses of his men much better than I take mine internally.

I never actually see the end of the battle. Right after I shoved Mistress Fae Lin to the side, time suspends itself; Shang took the head of one who nearly took me. As the gates are burned down, most of the buildings smoldering in smoke and hidden from view, I feel my body hit the dirt. It enters mostly shallow cuts and wounds, and makes broken ribs come alive.

Another soon replaces the first attacker, and May screams out a warning. Before her words can reach my ears, I feel a metal blade slash into my side, the very same side as my first wound, and I loose control of my fall My head snaps back, and upon finding a rock behind me, I see my what is assumed last moments on this plane.

Shang watches, his eyes becoming marginally wider as he reaches out for me. My body begins to be dragged backward, and I can barely make out a tall dark figure taking me oddly gently by the arms, picking me up from the dirt. To the side of him, I see May, and a horrified expression on her face. On the same shoulder I took an arrow just days earlier, she takes it, and it pushes her back into Yao.

He spins with a grace a man like himself should not have, and catches her. Ling is defending for his and Yao's life. Chien Po rapidly picks up and drops men, all while defending with his fists over us all, going towards our little bloody corner. Something heavy and metal is thrown to me, and with a miracle I catch it. That is the last feeling I have.

I wake up to bright daylight, on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place. My pillow is wet, and my bandages are fresh. A female leans over my form, and dabs my forehead. I manage to mumble out the word 'location', and the maid bows in my vision. "Mongolia, my lady highness."

I close my eyes and begin to cry. I cry over how May was injured like I was. I cry how Shang's ring intertwines with the Mongolian ring. I just cry for that night, and then make a silent vow, as I slowly become conscious of what and where I am. I cannot cry any longer, as the full moon passes.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/

_This reminds me of the anthology collection I just had to make for AP Lit. The preface, which is supposed to be the hardest part, is to introduce your book. I aced it because of these little blurbs. You ppl who read and even if I don't get reviews from you, I thank you. _

_**this is a thank you from Saturns darkness**_


	14. Boldness Bearing Water Jugs

Part 2 is here, as promised. Please do not tear me apart of altering history slightly. This is a freedom of creativity after all. I do not own history nor Mulan. I'm just playing. I'll give them back soon (never) mommy.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

_**Boldness Bearing Water Jugs**_

I am surrounded by rich and heavy. Sitting in my bed, I am not allowed to move. I can only guess that they are keeping surveillance on me, or my injuries are worse than suspected. I test this theory by asking like a meek Chinese girl to go to the washroom. The maids smile gently, like you would to a child. I feel nauseous, yet smile and happily teeter off to take care of myself. It's really disgusting, how childlike the interactions are, and how no one tries to tell me to do other wise than sit there and smile.

But, I can see many things from my bed. When the heavy doors open and shut, I can see a bustling palace around me, and out side the window, I see mountains. Villages are little here, and I suspect that this is the heaviest populated area. Another good thing is that when I am in my room, which I know this by odd almost stalker like preference decorations, I can wear what I want. Never quote me on this, but I want my kimonos.

During a time when they are feeding the prisoners, or rather, there captive known as the Chinese hero, I ask questions. As usual, they smile, give me fake answers and I need to wait, to do my own stalking of who I can break to get answers. There's a girl, who is very much like me, but has been beaten down I think. I eye her beneath my wide eyed mask and spot what I used to be, a poor, broken girl. Then I met Shang. Go figure. Anyways, this captivity is making my mind wander.

She comes in this morning, much to my joy. I had already done the 'weak little girl bathroom break'. We've had a small conversation, and I've teased her about a suitor that frequently comes and cleans my floors. I have right to corner her now, with bluntness and tact. "Hay Lin. Get me some water please."

She meekly nods, and I pad out of bed, as she heads to the corner where the water is oddly placed. I reach around the short girl, grab the glass from her hands, and she turns around suddenly, fear or surprise in her grey eyes. I smile almost pleasantly, and remotely feel bad for doing this to her. She has to learn sooner or later.

"Tell me where I am, any details you know about me and why I am here, and who is keeping me here. What are the intentions behind all of this?" I sound remotely…polite right now…just direct. And not at all at what I've sounded like before. "I- I-I….have another room to go clean."

She shoves past me. I was not expecting her exactly talk easily, but I also did not expect her to be so bold. Watching her as she runs from my room, watching her leave me in my unanswered solitude, I begin to sit, and wait. Something will happen tonight.

An unfamiliar very evident slave comes into my room as the sun sets over the near by mountains to light the lamps. He stares at me for a moment, with intrigue, and fear, and enters calmly. He has the most unusual brown blue eyes and looks with confidence. His slave attire does not fit him well, minus his shoes. They are far too expensive, with familiar Chinese designs on them. Those were bought for at least 3 times the amount of the fabric of his clothing. I let him see my posture of a tiger, waiting to pounce. He nods to me, and leaves.

Shortly after that, a small collection of females enters, and bows. "Mistress Fa Mulan, we have been sent to assist in your meeting with the King." I do not really want to move, so I do not. "Court session?" The head female shuffles up. "No, mistress Fa Mulan, the king is meeting you alone, and expects you there shortly." That is interesting.

He wants to meet me alone, so what trap will be sprang on me? If this was the precursor to an execution, then china needs to adopt this. This is a very good form of slow insanity. I let these females push, poke, and pull various parts of my body and clothing, but protest as they try to put me in a cage that's meant to go around the rib cage. If I can take on an army, actually, now 2 armies, then I can resist them. That is the only thing I feel like I win, though, as all powdered, chastised (for my unfeminine like habits), and twisted into a ridiculously heavy more dress than kimono.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

_So…yeah. Like? Hate? Tell me so please._

_**This is part two, brought to you by Saturns Darkness.**_


	15. The Dead Blossom

_What's happened so far:_

_1)End of the first movie alteration. Huns attack Mulan's village, kills her family, forces her to wander._

_2)finds and creates a colony of sorts of survivors. All they want to do is live in the treacherous neutral land between china and Mongolia._

_3)Shang and China interfere. Attacks, strangers, and stalkers while bathing occur._

_4) attacked, and nothing is said about what happens to the sort of colony. Mulan is taken._

_5)she wakes up in a new palace, with new people, new customs. _

_(Thanks Cluelessangel for the tip. Much appreciation for the helpful review.)_

_At the end of this very very late installment (please don't kill me)I'll have some specific thank yous. If your name isn't specifically mentioned, know this (and if I forget to put it in the response). Thank you so much for reviews and reassuring my fears of relative welcome even though I have such odd cycles of here or not. i value them all, though i doubt people want to read a list containing the same words over and over. I'm working on good relativly unique responses for all of your love._

_Go read now, though. There will be time for this later. (I don't own Mulan in anyway…did you know Mulan means Mongolian blossom, btw?)_

_**The Dead Blossom**_

After a serving man knocks, I am pushed through the doors, in which they promptly shut behind me with an oddly loud click. I have to dodge tapestries, hanging tassels, and toe stubbing ornate objects in order to find my center within the chaos of this massive room. I have gathered that this was a relaxation room (or a torture chamber that features suffocation) for the king, but still, I wonder why he didn't just stick me in front of the court and feed me to the dogs.

He appears to be sleeping in a meditative state when I noiselessly move through the oriental rugs. I make a sudden move to catch myself as I trip on a raised rug- and have to twist away quickly to control my fall when a unfriendly blade is revealed under the rug. I land more or less on my feet. When stable, I get a good look at the rug moving by itself.

Actually it is a string, leading somewhere around the room, I follow with my eyes, but see that it comes right below me. There is a shift of rugs, and I hop backward to avoid falling on my rear, and possibly more knives. Unfortunately, there is someone, behind the hanging rug, I jump back on, and a blade I've only seen as poisoned appears to slice through the tapestry from that someone, heading rapidly towards me.

Within the confines of the ridiculously heavy dress, I find a way to use my sleeve on accident much as I did the fan the first time on the roof of the palace. The lack of balance throws the someone forward, and he falls underneath the tapestry, nearly taking me with him again. Rolling solves that, again, but instead, a stronger human catches me, and he's not letting me go. I try nearly everything I have learned as an escape and nothing works. When I realize that my assailant is just standing there, and not trying to do anything—I'm making my job harder for me than necessary. "It's not nice to not recognize your king when you enter his trap."

I turn slowly. While I do, I attempt to figure out the situation in a rational sense and I am coming up blank. It's okay though. This place probably accepts stupidity as a very rational feminine trait. His hands never leave my arms for more than a fraction until I am fully facing me, and then he allows me to carefully step back.

He is a king if I ever saw one. His features are darker than the Chinese style, but features are just as dark. I have long noticed a stockier build here, even within the petite women, and the king is no different. Contrary to the distant eastern styles of the rugs and the knives, he chooses not to dress in the extravagant style. Very recognizable Chinese shoes are hidden under gathered and baggy pants of a light silk. A robe hits him mid calf and that splits to around his hips, and then it closes up to form a high collar. Everything from the waist up is reasonably tight until I notice long, hair contained into a ponytail. I don't know where the tail ends yet—wow.

His attire does not match his face. It's in a good way though, as by clothing alone, he would seem too young to be an effective ruler. The slight lines in his face tell me that he's older, but not at the emperor's age. Barely grey has hit his hairline and his face no longer shows the inexperienced smile of a young life. His eyes reflect a retained youth, but his expressions read of maturation. Looking closer, I see also that the robes alone do not contain his less than perfectly muscled physic, and he wears a male girdle. The robes however are loose—I guess that he is not as out of shape as the girdle suggests.

Oh. I should also notice that he has several mini knives like the one I just was nearly slashed with lined in his belt. He currently is playing with one in his hand.

I accidentally let a few emotions slip over my face, like embarrassment, nervousness, partial confusion. I just want to say a nervous 'hi' to jump-start it all. "Go ahead. You should feel nervous around me." Scratch the previous plan. He is a 'Shang'. His eyes sparkle with amusement in noting this change with my expression while his mouth does not move from his partial smile.

"What do you want, who are you, what's my purpose, and oh,WHERE am I?" He laughs a rich 'I rule the world' laugh and slowly walks past me to the less dangerous center rug area of this death trap. He seems to have ignored my angry tones. I follow him, spinning at first, but confidentially just walk behind him. When he sits, I kneel. "Sit, will you." He gestures to a near by rug. "I can't." I gesture down to show the huge heavy dress.

He stands up again with the aged grace of a warrior (I doubt any has the strength to call him 'old'). I have a feeling-that he is seeing how short I am. Just because he is taller than Shang is, therefore several heads taller than me, doesn't mean he needs to show it. CLAP CLAP. My reaction is to immediately see what is going on around me in a rapid head twist. I miss a questioning fear blink in his smile. "Stool. Sit please."

It's right behind me. How did it get there? "Rugs are for more than ornamentation, Lady Fa." I must be wearier than I thought. Or the dress is dragging me down. Either one. "Answer my questions please." Once settled, he looks at me with an almost Zen like contentment. "You already know you are a prisoner of war', but you don't know the reason behind it." I am just going to watch him until he continues.

"You were intended to marry Prince Li Shang until this, weren't you." I shake my head. "Years back, maybe." He cocks his head. "Really? I'm surprised. Well, the point of that was to say, you are now intended to marry into my family. In two years, you are to have the son of this family. Until then, you are the deadblossom of China."

I don't have time to blink before he briskly stands, taking me with him. Before I can also say anything, he leaves me at the door. His body heat still lingers at my side while I am walked back through the dark, echoing halls, while all that circulates in my mind is confusion. Before the serving man leaves, he bows slowly, and tells me that he is told to send me message when there are things that need to be done. He waits for my nod, and disappears into the nighttime filled palace. Why is it, at the peak of my unorthodox situation…do I feel the most content?

_Did this live up to some expectations at least? Are those expectations good? Tell me so, either way pls. (Is this too predictable yet?)_

_Note: I will be using Chinese names, as Mongolian names tend to not be popular on the baby naming sites.. I like to use meaning or at least preferences when naming characters. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone._

Falafel: GLOMP. No words to describe my happiness. (where is your name from?)

Hmm: what do you think the king wants? Te he.

Dynast: Yes. I know Japanese culture better than Chinese, although I'm trying to incorporate it more so. This is also AU…so I'm playing a bit with cultures to create a fantasy-but-not setting. (I didn't even realize I was really doing it until you said something)

GerichVelethNinAdar: I'll look at chapter 11. Do you think some sort of titles will help? (and Shang was supposed to be a complete prick. )

_**Finally, Saturns Darkness is done with her commentary.**_


	16. Dimensions of a Mountain Top

_One, I rise from the ground. Two, I rise from the ground. Three, I rise from the ground. Hello all. Advanced schooling has been trying to kill me and the phone company has always hated me. But I am not using those as the excuse. My excuse is that I'm afraid that the next few chapters will seemed hurried, or irrationally timed, or something like that. Or I am paranoid. MMeh. Regardless, I'm broke for gen con and the ren fair, SO don't bother suing me for what I Don't own. Thank yous at the bottom.(coughtrecebocough)_

_**Dimensions of a Mountain Top**_

I cannot wait until the chattering maids come back. The nature of my settings has not yet been absorbed while apparently I have picked up some of their native tongue, though, I find out upon their entering. "Undress me. Change in to something not this." The maids and I are surprised at the strangled ease of which that was done, albeit grammatical mistakes.

"If you would." The head servant says something to me that I translate as 'please'. I repeat it back. She smiles, and motions to the other girls to begin to do as I ask, and they switch back and forth from Chinese to…Mongolian? Really, how can such a country speak Chinese so well, when our boundaries are tight? It's a mediocre thought of comfort.

Breathing is a valuable option. Cinchers are going on my list of bad things, such as Huns. The servants giggle as I mutter that under my breath. I ask what is so funny. "We not get visitors in long time. Different ones like you are funny." That makes me ask to myself, what exactly, is normal here? Falling asleep in what feels like soldier's clothing, I have that and many more questions circulating through my dreams.

I dream horribly that night though. It starts with the burnt out village that fades into the mountainside, where I was first found out. Shang looks at me. I look at him. He reaches out to touch my chin, but when the wimp of Emperor's council approaches, he drops it. The village colony fades in, and he does the same thing. He doesn't drop it—and he is struck down by Monkut. I look at both of them, their arrogance equal, but Monkut is calmer, warmer than Shang.

I wake up to sunshine in my face and snow outside my window. The bed that I am in, now that I have grasped the fact that I'm not leaving here any time soon, is quite comfortable. But nothing is comfortable when your skin and soul is having an internal battle. I stretch from underneath the down filled blankets and realize it's gotten much colder since when I came here. The wood floor is cold on my path to my window.

The palace is set on the near top of a mountain. The land slopes down, and from my window, I can see nearly all the lights of the villages, cities, and towns. There are not that many, yet they burn strong. I can see that people are used to this weather, as the heavy snow seems to not hinder them at all. The sun still lights up the snow as if it hasn't even noticed that it isn't supposed to be there at all.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Lady Fa. Message." I am partial grumpy at being interrupted when I answer it. "Lady." I take it, and partially shut the door. The familiar serving man is just beginning to turn away. I reopen it. "What is your name?" He appears grateful that I finally asked. "Wei, Lady." Valuable. How symbolic. "Thank you." I shut the door and rerealize that I need to learn Mongolian.

Someone can read my mind here. It's written in both languages (It looks like Shang's, only nicer and with a graceful slowness). "Your presence is wanted in the garden. Dress as you will. The one that will enter for your convenience is Taoxing." In a vague repetition attempt in Mongolian, there is a vague accent of Persian traders within the words. I have trouble wrapping my tongue around it, and begin to prepare, immediately forgetting about Taoxing.

Regardless of my surroundings, I remember something I used to secretly love to do. Dressing nice, andas well as how I wanted, was not an option on the plains, or army. With an almost "un-me" style sound of happiness, I quickly locate everything that I could possible need for this.

The closet is huge. The brushes come in three forms, and the combs are in a massive organized box of pure richness. Habit tells me to find the make up jars, should this matter, but to a silent pleasure, there is nothing except soap, and a very light perfume. A bathroom near by the corner calls me.

The tub not a stream, but its cleaner, and provides with soap and a special hair washing liquid. I recognize this from a trade route that we once came acrost that was lost. Each female except myself got a turn to use a very little bit. I figured that since I was going to smell hours later, what was the point. This time, was my turn, and my turn alone.

It's noted that after I am clean-I am softer. I poke my stomach and while muscle still exists, it's covered by a slightly thicker pad. Never was I a perfection of muscle, but I could still brag before. A training room needs to be found. Checking all around, I need to go through basic training again, it seems.

The point is of all of this is that I am just to dress to the best of my comfort ability and meet someone whom I'm guessing is the King. None of this matters as much as it does make me happy and sad all at once.

Someone has gone through my closet, and replaced it with smaller versions of the King's clothing. The heavy dress Kimono are gone. Replacing them are several pairs of puffy pants made of a thin silk, several thicker split jacket robes, and soft cotton wrap around shirts. The wrap around part is not meant to show and is covered by the jacket. Footwear vary between platform sandals and delicate Chinese shoes. A few boots are here as well, all worn to a point of evident repairing. They look well tended, however. Together this concept isn't too bad, if not stiff and containing a bit too much sleeve for my tastes.

I don't have to wear the jacket while I try to flip my hair up into a bun. There is a single leather ribbon, oddly orange, that will just barely catch it all. Bless the gods, why is my hair so long? I just cut it—a few days before the full moon. How long have I been here, to allow my hair to be touching my shoulder blades? How long have I been here to be able to say I have nails again?

These questions plague the back of my mind as I try to find my way through the quest that this message has sent me for. In what feels like forever, I see that marble leads large public dining rooms, a grand entranceway, and a throne room. The guest rooms are clearly labeled with a band of gold around the doorways, and bigger ones are nestled in between ornate wooden frames that appear to be the family. My doorframe is wood.

Long carpets lead to and from places, where blue colors lead to the fountains and such themed rooms, red leads to the ritual worship rooms, while green and brown goes to the family rooms. Gold, Silver, and Bronze colors go to immediate royalty. I have a bronze rug in my nearly empty wing (Only two more occupants seem to share this area) with flowers. The phoenix once again appears here and a few other locations.

Tapestries and rugs hang on the walls depicting history. They vary according to myth and wars. Almost laughingly coincidentally, the ones near by are war-with a woman as a leader. They are faded so much; I doubt any believe them anymore, including me. Jade statues that mirror the Emperor's are on every corner. The largest ones are near the throne room.

Going through the hallways, I see many people. Jackets and shirts are similar on every gender. Only pants are sometimes replaced with skirts, and color quality is slightly better. (By slightly, I mean they are better than Shang's military outfit. That's the only base I have as comparison). I'm guessing red means some sort of importance. I keep getting bowed to and being called 'Lady'.

_Yeah, no cliff hanger for door one. Sorries. Reviews are much much loved much like…_

_TRECEBO (and of course other frequently meantioned readers). I now understand why reviewing every chapter is better than doing it all in one lump sum. Consider the reasoning of this chapter existing your fault (teasing with gratitude)._

_**Much love and adoration by Saturnsdarkness to all.**_


	17. Dark Hallway of Revelations

_Trecebo, I fixed it. If there's anything else, bug me about it. I don't own this corrected piece._

_**Dark Hallway of Revelations**_

I am lost and regretting my impatience. The hallway I found is dark and dusty. Light is practically non-existent, as torches are just as rare. Half way down to the darkest part, I wander to grab one from the wall. I am to short. Still, I try to jump, then to find a step or something. While I am preoccupied with that, the rugs and slippers allow someone to sneak up on me.

"May I help?" From my stool, I startle and fall. My ego is a little bruised, but I push up off the ground, grateful for the help. Moving to get a better glimpse gets me nowhere. This man does not want to be seen. I stay in the light then. "I need that torch off the wall if you can." He laughs. "Why can't you take those lit ones?" Flashbacks from the village colony appear. How dare he question me? "How dare--? Never mind. I cannot grab burning metal."

Some people are stupid. "Yes, Yes, Lady Fa." His back is to me. I can't see anything aside from Chinese peasant garb with a strange accent on the Mongolian wording. I grab the torch from him, light it, and realize that I just let another possible Prisoner of War get away as I think I hear rescinding footsteps. Out of mindless irritance, I grab the hot metal. I take a moment to pound my head against the stonewall when I drop the torch and let it burn out. I turn my back to it, and slide down to a sitting squat.

"A Lady should not pound her pretty skull against stone." That voice and male is back, still in shadow. While I am sitting in the dark though, it's a little more even. A piece stray hair has to be moved. "A gentleman should not leave a lady in abandon." He sits down next to me. It seems, though, that even in low torch light, he is pretty. His eyes also remind me of Father's, maybe 20 years younger.

"I knew your father." What? "I really did. Do you remember the village celebration, 13 years ago, of a victorious battle?" I nod, suddenly tired and awake at the same time. "Fa Cheng-Chen was announced dead with honors a few weeks later." His eyes glow turned down to the floor. I detect pride from my comment. "He is tired now. He partially wishes that he would have died." It's too silent in the hall to speak louder than a whisper. "I know how he feels." Or maybe it's just me.

He smiles sadly and reaches for my hand. I let him take it, wary of his intentions. I doubt he has dishonorable intentions as he gazes past the stool and me. He stands with a grace I dream all while offering me his hand. Hypnotized, I take it, and he tells me to ask Taoxing for her son. She'll know what he means, supposedly, much as I have supposedly met her.

Nothing needs to be said when a pair of gleaming eyes appear in the end of the hallway and this man begins a direct path to those eyes. The man meets him,and likehe taken mine, he takes the figure's, and kisses it. The stranger is a great deal taller than he is from my distant perception.

_review any problems please!_

**_This is a correction by Saturnsdarkness_**


End file.
